


Homesick

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Tattoos, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anchors Away have been the queens of the pop punk scene for 15 years. Who would have thought a band out of Beacon Hills, CA would have such success? Though many have said since the depart of Lead Guitarist and back-up Vocalist, Malia Tate who has been off the grid for six years, made the band's popularity drop since she was the genius behind most of the band's hits with their self release EPs and LPs and their debut album. Allison Argent, the band's Lead Vocalist and Rhythm Guitarist, since then took over the song writing duty with Bassist and Back-Up Vocalist, Lydia Martin. They found the formula that Tate had when she wrote the songs to where they still release hit songs and headliner many tours, as well as taking on the Main Stage at Van's Warped Tour. Drummer Kira Yukimura, has though taken on the duty of their vlogs to show the background work the band and their tours. Now we wait to see what will happen with Anchors Away's 15th Anniversary World Tour: Homesick. Will the missing Malia Tate reunite with the band for their tour or will the band surprise us with old demos? Let's see what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute Without the 'E'( Cut From The Team)

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda of accept this as an apology for doing shit on Sing for Me because for the life of me, I cannot write an ending to it or a new chapter. I don't want to abandon it in case I am able to finish it. But chapters will come out slowly due to starting Grad School (again) and also writing Where is Your Dom Tonight? I Hope, He Is a Gentlemen at the same time. but enjoy this fic and if you wonder what they sound like, its a combination of VersaEmerge, Paramore, and Avril Lavigene though their years. And don't be surpise if their songs come up as Anchor's Away songs

“WE DID IT!!” Allison jumped up and down on the bed as she popped open the champagne Kate bought them. 

Her black and purple hair bounced along with her as the tongue piercing shined from the light. Kira jumped with her, hugging her with a giant smile on her face. Malia sat off to the side with her own bottle of champagne drinking it and Lydia was beside her, taking sips of it. The four punk girls had been touring and self-recording since they were fifteen and sixteen and now four years later, they got signed. Four girls who looked so out of place were going mainstream. And they didn’t look like they would be the band parent wouldn’t allow their kids to listen to.

Allison had black and purple hair that reached her chest. Not only did she had a tongue stud, she had two eyebrow piercings in her left eyebrow. She had a tattoo on her forearm of a multi-colored feather. Lydia had a side cut on her right side. She had small gages in her ears and she had a half of sleeve of a rendition of Van Gough’s Starry Night then on her left wrist she had music notes. Kira though look the most out of place with just a septum piercing. But then there was Malia. A full sleeve tattoo that she started on right as the band started of various things with the first being a ship which she never explained why. Then she was starting on the other arm plus had a tattoo of a paw print on her neck. Then she had gages larger than quarters and a ring set in the middle of her bottom lip. She colored her hair all the time and right now it was a faded electric blue. At some point she would get Lydia to dye it again.

Allison took a sip before she handed it to Kira. “This is going to be so exciting.” She said.

“I know! We finally get to go into a full blown studio and record!” Kira said.

“I can’t wait for that! We have to take time to record the album. OH shit, what should be the album cover?” Allison said.

“How about we wait about that when it’s time to make the album?” Lydia asked as Kate came into the room, looking at her phone. She looked at the four girls.

“Please tell me you didn’t spill that all over the bed and Malia didn’t drink the bottle herself.” Kate said.

“No. We’ve been sharing.” Lydia said. 

“Okay cause I don’t want another Seattle. I don’t want to bail you out of jail again.” Kate said which caused Malia to grin.

“I have Lydia to keep me in line. Don’t worry.” Malia reached down and took ahold of Lydia’s hand which caused Lydia to smile.

“I think it’s adorable that they found each other.” Kira whispered to Allison.

“It gets disgusting when they kiss on stage.” Allison joked. 

“We can hear you.” Lydia looked over at the two on the bed.

“I know!” Allison said with a smile. Kira hopped down on the bed and went to the end table. She picked up her phone.

“We should get a photo together for this night! This is the first night of the rest of our lives as recording artist!” She said with a joyous smile on her face.

“We should. Kate, you get in it too.” Lydia said as she stood up, fixing her shirt.

“I’m not part of the band girls.” Kate said as they got together.

“You’re our manager and have been with us since the beginning. Come on Aunt Kate.” Allison reached out for her family member, dragging her into the huddle they were forming.

“Alright fine!” Kate jokily groan. She got in the back of the four as Kira held up the phone. 

“On three! One. Two. Three!” Kira said smiling as she took the photo. 

* * *

 

Lydia woke up to a knock on the door. Ten years and so much had changed. Malia had left the band right as they were going to head into the studio to work on their second album. Allison and Malia were at each other’s throat so much, Lydia just got a call from Malia that she was quitting the band. Then Malia and her broke up shortly after. And mostly that was on Lydia’s fault. She kept trying to get Malia and Allison to talk but it blew up in her face. Malia would yell and throw stuff around. Now, no one knew where she was.

And sometimes it didn’t help that Lydia’s bipolar would keep them back from shows, interviews and some studio time. They knew Lydia was having some problems and they all noticed the mood changes. Malia would be the only one who would even be able to get her out of bed to see a doctor about it. So Lydia was now on meds and seeing a therapist when they were in town. 

Then there were the relationships Allison and Kira were in and the drama that followed them. Kira, the girl with social anxiety, somehow landed a top-class model, Erica Reyes, as her girlfriend. And when that happens, the press gets even more in your face. Though Erica preferred to stay at home with Kira’s anxiety. Plus Erica would be in Semi-Retirement while they were in the studio or on tour. And Allison started to sleep with their bodyguard, Derek. That caused so many issues with the company itself. It question if Derek could do his job or not. He left the job and took on local security work so he could date Allison.

Lydia turned over in the bed and saw Kira coming in with a glass of water. She gave the redhead a smile as she walked over. Lydia sat up as she ran a hand through her hair. It was all even now, reaching to her shoulders. Kira sat down on the bed as Lydia reached over and picked up her pill bottles.

“How you feeling today?” Kira asked.

“I’m alright. We finally found the right dose of pills.” She said, opening the bottles and taking out the pills she needed.

“That’s good. You’ve been leveled out for a while. You think you’ll be up for a company meeting?” She asked, handing Lydia the glass as she took her pills.

Lydia looked at her as she swallowed them, “What meeting?”

“A meeting for our 15 anniversary tour.” Kira said.

Lydia sighed. “You know we won’t sell tickets if Malia isn’t there...Then again none of us know where she is.” She said, setting the glass on the end table.

“Plus I’m sure if we put her and Allison in the same room, blood will be spilled.”

“Yeah. What time is the meeting?”

“In a couple of hours. And Erica made pancakes if you want something to eat before we go.” Kira said before she got up.

“Alright. I’ll be out in a few.” Lydia said with a nod.

* * *

 

Lydia and Kira headed to the conference room. Nobody ever questioned when the two showed up together because it was becoming common knowledge Lydia lived with Kira. She used to live with Allison but she left because she was getting tired of hearing her and Derek have sex all the time. Allison didn’t argue about that. They opened the door and saw Allison and Kate were already in there.

Allison had left the purple color and went to a solid dark brown color which was her natural hair color. She had also got bangs and a couple of more tattoo. One was on her collarbone of a set of stars and the other was on her other arm of a set of arrows. Kate still looked the same as they did when they were twelve. And Lydia and Kira remember that and she wasn’t the person who changed her appearance much like they did. Allison grinned and walked over to them.

“Hey, how you feeling today?” She asked as she put her hand on Lydia’s arm, rubbing it a bit.

“I’m good. Pills are working really well plus my therapy.” Allison smiled.

“Good. That’s good to hear.” She said. Lydia smiled as Kate came over and pulled her into a hug.

“Hey Aunt Kate.” Lydia joked as she hugged her. Though they all referred to Kate as Aunt because of how much they would spend at her house because Malia was her foster daughter and the former guitarist was often under probation and house arrest. 

“Hey Lydia. Kira.” She gave the girl a smile and then went to hug her.

“Hey Aunt Kate.” Kira said giving her a hug, “How's Jennifer?”

“She’s doing great. How’s Erica enjoying her semi-retirement?” Kira grinned as she let go.

“She really likes waking up and cooking breakfast and sleeping all day.” Kira said.

“I bet.” She said as the doors open. Deucalion walked in and gave the four a smile.

“Morning ladies. I bet we’re all doing well.” He said as he walked over to them.

“That is true. So what’s this I was told about a tour?” Lydia asked as she crossed her arms. Deucalion looked at her.

“We’ve talked about it last year remember? A fifteenth anniversary tour since Anchors Away’s creation.” He said. Lydia had this look on her face showing she had clearly forgot about that talk. She rubbed her face.

“Did we?” She asked.

“I think you weren’t yourself that day.” Kate said.

“You mean I had a episode?” Lydia looked at her. Kate nodded her head.

“That makes sense,” Lydia said, “Alright, so this tour. Ideas?” Lydia took a seat at the table.

“Well I figure it’s time for you guys to possible to do a world tour. Fifty shows all over the world and we end it with a show at Beacon Hills.” Deucalion said.

“A hometown show? I kinda of like that idea.” Allison said.

“So what cities did you have in mind?” Kate asking.

“The major cities of course. Even St. Petersburg in Russia.” He said.

“Would they even let us play there? Seriously?” Allison asked.

“As long as we don’t promote homosexual lifestyles...which brings up something else.” he said as he carefully looked at them. They all knew what he meant by that. 

“Malia…” Lydia sighed.

“Yes. I think we should try to see if she would be willing to come for the tour. It’s been six years since she left. Hopefully she’s calm down from what happen.” Deucalion said.

“A couple of issues with that idea. One, the fight was pretty bad. Let’s not forget I walked away with a fractured eye socket and she had a broken nose. I mean she trashed the recording studio before she left. Second, no one knows where she is. She doesn’t use her Twitter, Instagram, or Facebook anymore. They are all inactive. She’s also changed her number. There’s no way to contact her.” Allison said.

“We are people looking for her. We have Google Alerts with her name set-up and looking all over where she would go.” He looked at the four.

“I’ve been looking for her for five years to apologize to her and I know where she would be and nothing.” Lydia said.

“I’m aware of that Lydia. We want to try to find her and see if she will consider coming. That’s all we can do. When we have the dates set and the venues booked, we will send you the email with them. Then we’ll talk about how you want to set everything up for the tour. Alright?” Deucalion said.

“Alright.” Lydia got up and headed out the room.


	2. Won't Be Pathetic Forever

Kira stood outside the coffee shop, waiting on Erica. She was looking at old photos of the band on her phone. She honestly missed those days. And it almost killed her when Malia left. She was her best friend and not hearing from her killed her for the longest time. Erica had to remind her it wasn’t her fault. There wasn’t any bad blood between her and Malia. She stopped on a photo that was shortly taken after she meet Erica, because she was the one who took the photo. It was of Malia helping Kira shave down her undercut when she used to have one. Malia at that time had shaved half her head which Kira had help her with. It was still her famous electric blue hair but the shaved down part was her natural brown. It was something they always did together. When one had a shaved down part, the other would help them keep it in shape.

Next thing she felt was a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned her head and saw Erica standing there and smiled. “Hey there foxy.” The blonde said with a smile on her face. 

Kira smiled and kissed her on the nose. “Hey there. Did you finish with your errands?” She asked.

“Yeah. Let’s get some coffee.” Erica took ahold of her hand and lead her inside. 

She loved days like this. When Erica and her could go out and spend the day together and paparazzi wouldn’t bother them. Of course they both knew people would take photos of the two and post them online but when it wasn’t in their face, they were both happy. They got in line and Erica looked up at the menu while Kira did her usual looking around at people. She liked to see if there was someone she knew or if she would run into anyone from the band. The number of times she would run into Kate and her wife Jennifer was amazing.

She saw the typical hipsters and teenagers sitting in the cafe. It was three pm on a Saturday so it was of no surprise for the teenagers. But there was two that caught her eye because of a huge difference between them. One was a guy who was huge in height and muscle size with brown-blonde hair that was curly dressed in a tight, grey shirt with lacrosse shorts (she knew it was those because it said lacrosse on them) and Converse. He looked like the clean-cut boy you would bring home to meet your mother. Then the girl sitting across from him was the girl your mother would fear you would date. She was dressed in a long red plaid flannel shirt and wore shorts so short, she was sure they were underwear. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and wore black, thick rimmed glasses. Kira could see she had a lip ring and could see the collection of tattoos on this girl’s legs that reached down to the boots she wore. But there is something that was familiar about this girl. Especially with how she dressed. Kira then felt a finger on her face. She turned and saw Erica.

“Whatcha staring at?” She asked.

“Oh nothing. I just noticed those two are like complete opposite of each other.” Kira tried not to point at them but Erica was able to spot them quickly.

“Oh yeah. Maybe they’re older sister and little brother?” Erica asked.

“I don’t think so. But there’s something about that girl though. She seems familiar.” Erica put her chin on Kira’s shoulder.

“Well don’t stare too long. It’s creepy,” She said, “Come on. We’re next.” She said.

“Just one second,” Kira pulled out her phone to snap a picture of the couple.

“Did you just really?” Erica asked.

“Shut up.” Kira pulled up the band’s group text and sent the photo to them. Erica rolled her eyes and order Kira’s coffee for her since she was clearly distracted.

Kira watched the text bubbles appeared from Allison’s phone. The two had iPhones while Lydia had a Android which they didn’t understand why.

 

**Allison**

**Kira...why did you send this photo?**

 

**Kira**

**Doesn’t the girl look a bit familiar?**

 

**Allison**

**You're grasping for straws Kira**

 

**Kira**

**No im not**

**You know how she dressed**

**And we’ve seen her natural hair before**

 

**Lydia**

**Please dont get my hope up. Drop it**

 

Kira frowned at Lydia’s text. She was the one hurt the most. She was the one who was dumped and Malia left the next day. There were a lot of chances when they thought they have found Malia but it had been a false lead. But this time, Kira felt it was her. She looked over and saw Erica holding her coffee out for her.

“Thanks.” Kira took the coffee.

“What did they say?” Erica asked as they started to walk to a table to sit down.

“I’m reading too hard into it.” She said as she took a seat.

“I think you are too. Foxy, I know you miss her and you guys were talking about finding her the other day. So it’s fresh in your mind.” Erica said.

Kira sighed. “That’s true.” She looked back over at the girl. 

If Kira could see her neck for the paw print tattoo, she would know it’s Malia. Or even her arms. She knew Malia’s tattoos. Like the coyote on her right forearm or geometric deer on her shoulder. But of course this girl had her arms covered. When she watched her get up, Kira straighten up, hoping to get a better look at her. Erica noticed her and looked over her shoulder. When they got sight of her face, their eyes widen. It was Malia. The two knew her face well. The only difference now was there was a nose ring. 

“It is her...Oh my god. This can’t be a coincidence.” Kira said putting her hands over her mouth.

“Then go talk to her. You’ll kick yourself later if you don’t try.” Erica said.

Kira gave Erica a smile before she got up. She walked over to Malia who was adding some things into her coffee. It had been six years since they last saw each other. When she came over, she let out a slight cough which caused Malia to look over at her. Her eyes widen.

“Kira…” She said.

“Hey Malia. It’s been awhile.” Kira said.

Malia nodded her head and they stood there in silence for a few seconds before Kira started to punch her arms. Malia watched tears form in Kira’s eyes. She had the right to hit Malia. After a few punches, Malia caught them and forced Kira to stop.

“I would like to have my arms.” She said.

“What the fuck Malia!?” Kira snapped which shocked Malia a bit. But she knew what she meant.

“...I needed out…”

“Out of the band? Out of everyone’s life?! I know you had the habit of running cause of your foster care years but you finally had a family!” Kira said which caused Malia to sigh.

“I know...Can we talk about this elsewhere? Like my studio?” She asked which caused Kira’s eyes to widen.

“You have a studio?”

“I’ll explain it there. Brett!” Malia looked over her shoulder. The guy picked up his coffee and walked over.

“Yeah boss?” He asked.

“You have my cards right? I know you give them out to your friends at school.” She asked. Brett nodded his head. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He sat the coffee down and opened it, pulling out a business card and handed it to Kira.

She took it and read it. Coyote Moon Tattoo Studio. How did they not know about this? Malia owned a tattoo studio? Kira walked by this pretty much everyday to go with Erica to her yoga classes. Though it made sense for Malia. She loved tattoos as much as music.

“I’ll be there for the rest of the day. I won’t leave till like one in the morning.”

“So I can come in at any point of the day?” Kira asked.

“Yeah. I don’t care if people come in to talk to me while I work. Now I got to go.” Malia said as she left with Brett behind her. Kira looked at the card and messed with it in her hands.

* * *

Kira walked through the front door of the parlor and the first thing she heard was the sound of a tattoo gun going. She took a look around and saw it was a dark minimalistic theme. That wasn’t like Malia to do. Hell her bedroom at Kate’s house was covered in band posters, flags, and spray paint. She saw the guy from earlier sitting at a desk. He looked up at her.

“She’s in the back room on the left. Find the punk music.” He said.

“Is she working on someone?” Kira asked.

“Nope. She’s drawing.” He said.

Kira nodded her head and started to head to the back. It was clear which one was Malia’s because there was a sign saying fuck off. She knocked on the door before she walked in. Malia was sitting on a loveseat with a sketch pad on her lap. She had her music on low which was a surprise. Her equipment was set on a makeshift shelf of cinderblocks and wood planks. She had another one that had various books, figures, and DVDs. Then there was the chair for people to sit in with a roller chair for Malia to sit on.

“Looks like your old bedroom.” Kira said.

“I know.” Malia didn’t look up. Kira took a seat in the chair.

“So where should I even begin asking questions?”

“That’s up to you.”

“You are so not helping.” Kira said putting her head back on the chair causing Malia to grin..

“You wanted to know where the hell I was the past six years.”

“That’s a good place to start. So?”

Malia sighed as she put her pad down. “The first year I spent fighting the company out of my contact and did some soul searching...I found my birth family in the process.” Kira looked at her.

“You found them?” She asked.

“Yep. And they encouraged me to get into tattooing. So I did a internship for three years, got my license and open shop. So I’ve been here for two years. I’ve been really happy doing this.”

“Well you’re happy...Have you seen anyone since you broke up with Lydia?”

“No. I haven’t dated anyone. I’ve slept with some people but nothing stuck….what about...um....”

“She hasn’t gotten over you...You’ve heard what we’ve released right? Some of the songs Lydia wrote about you. We’ve tried to get her to go out and date but each time she’s gotten close, she runs.” Kira looked at Malia and saw the guilt build up in her. It couldn’t be helped.

“...That’s my fault.”

“Lydia blames herself to be honest. She kept pressuring you to deal with whatever issues you developed with Allison. And that’s why she couldn’t get over you.”

“We blame each other. Go figure.” Malia ran a hand through her hair.

“Don’t let this eat you up...She’s doing much better with the bipolar. She thinks they found the right combination of meds.” She watched a smile appear on Malia’s face.

She knew that made her feel good. Whenever Lydia fell into a depression, Malia was somehow the only one who got her to get out of bed. Even before they got together. There were many reasons why the band got together. For Lydia it was to get out of bed. Malia, it was to find a home. For her, it was to work on her anxiety. Allison was to get out of the house. But Malia, Allison, and her would agree that Lydia’s was the most important for all of them. When Malia left, it was hard to get Lydia out of bed but she would be able do it eventually. 

Kira remembered when they found about Lydia’s bipolar. They were on their second Warped Tour and they had trouble getting Lydia out of the van for the longest time. Kate and Malia got her out and took her to a doctor which caused them to miss a week of the tour. Kate texted them the end result of Lydia having Bipolar Disorder Type I. And they did whatever they could to help Lydia.

Malia smiled. “That’s good. As long as she’s doing well.” Kira nodded her head.

“...So have you played any music since you left? I-I mean anything. Like coffee shops or small gigs?” 

Malia shook her head no. “Nope. I haven’t really played. I mean I’ll strum and play some songs at home but nothing. I’ve devoted myself to tattooing.” 

“Really? You were always writing and playing. Even before the band. The second you got a guitar you never put it down. I don’t believe you gave it up.” 

Malia looked at her. “I did. The tattoo gun vibrates in my hand and it hurt during the first year to play guitar while doing it. I can now but just haven’t wanted to play.”

“Well what if you were ask to play with someone?” Kira asked.

“...Is this about the 15th anniversary tour? I still keep track of the band.” Malia asked.

“Y-y-yeah. I-I mean it would be great for you to c-come back. It wouldn’t be r-right without you on the anniversary tour.”

“I can’t.”

“Malia just because you don’t play anymore-” Malia started to laugh which caused Kira to look at her.

“It’s not cause of that. Allison has a restraining order against me since I broke her eye.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Not surprise if she didn’t tell you guys. I punched her so hard she had to had surgery didn’t she?” Kira nodded her head, “So I can’t come back because of her anyways.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah...Don’t tell them that you found me. And no. Kate has no idea where I am. I’m happy here.” Malia said.

Kira nodded her head. “Ok...You know Erica knows right?”

“I figured when I saw her at the coffee shop. She knows not to tell right?”

“She won’t tell a soul. Don’t worry.”

“Thanks.”

“Can I come back to see you? I missed my best friend.” 

“Yeah. Though if I’m back here with someone you can’t. Even if you’re my best friend.” Malia smiled. Kira got up and went over to her, pulling her into a hug.  She missed this.

“And if you ever want to finally get a tattoo, I’ll do it free of charge.”

“That’s great to hear.”


	3. A Decade Under the Influnce

Allison stood in front of the stove, mixing the sauce for the pasta. She had her phone in her other hand working on a idea of set list for the tour. After the rough idea was done, she would show Kira and Lydia it and make changes with them. Next thing she knew was a pair of arms wrap around her waist and scruff on the side of her head which caused her to smile.

She turned her head a bit and saw Derek there with a smile on his face. She could see he still had on the black uniform from his job at the hotel. He was hired as the head of security at one of the hotel most celebrities stayed at when they were in L.A. since he had to leave the company when the two of them started to date. Allison looked up at him and gave him a kiss.

“Hey there.” She said.

“Hey. What type of sauce are you cooking?” He asked.

“Garlic alfredo.” 

“Sounds good. You’re not wearing the ring.” Derek took ahold of her hand and noticed the engagement ring he gave her wasn’t there.

“Well I’m cooking. I didn’t want to drop it in the food.” She said with a sigh. Derek let go of her, took the phone out of her hand and turned the sauce onto simmer. He turn her to him.

“You haven’t been wearing it for a while. Why is that?” He asked.

“...I don’t want the others to know. I don’t know how to tell the others. Erica and Kira have been talking about getting married and you know Lydia. Plus the tour coming up.” She said.

“Allison, what are you going to do when we get married? Hide that from them too? You can’t keep coming up with excuses. How about before the tour, we’ll invite them for dinner and tell them. You know they will be happy about it. And while on tour, the three of you can plan it together.” Derek took ahold of her hands.

Allison nodded her head. “I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you. Does Kate know?”

“Yeah. She caught it on my finger one day. Now I have something to ask you?”

“What is it?”

“Can I technically hire you to be our security while we’re on tour? I mean I’ll be gone for like half a year.” Allison asked with a smile. Derek smiled.

“You know that means I have to quit my job.” 

“So? Come on. Like old times.” She put her arms around his neck.

“I’ll think about it. Alright?”

“Alright,” Allison reached up and kissed him, “By the way Kate and Jennifer are coming over for dinner.” 

“Really?”

“Yep. So I would go changed real quick.” She patted his chest.

* * *

“Did you get it out of a jar or did you make it yourself?” Kate asked as she took a sip of wine.

Allison smirked as she leaned back in the chair. She honestly loved to eat outside on the patio. Mostly because of the view of the beach she had. So whenever they ate and it was nice outside, that’s where they were.

“I made it myself. I learned how to cook. Let’s not forget who cook most of the time while we were on tour.” Allison said.

“Kira.” Kate said which caused both Derek and Jennifer to grin.

“We both did! You had your face in Jennifer all the time.”

“Let’s not bring me into this. Okay? I’m just a plastic surgeon who got lucky to have her as a wife.” Jennifer said as she picked up her wine.

“Anyways. She did cook it herself. I didn’t see any jars or cans. Though the Garlic bread on the other hand.” Derek said with a smirk.

“That I won’t try to make from scratch.” Allison said with a smirk.

“I don’t blame you kid. Alright so I’m going to assume you have a ideal set-list already made.” Kate said.

“I do but you know I go over it with Kira and Lydia before we let you and Deucalion know.” Allison said.

“I know. I just know you. Like I assume you have already asked Derek to come along.” Kate looked at the male.

“She did and I told her in order to come I would have to quit my current job. Plus I don’t think the security will be too please since we’re engaged now. They threw a shit fit when we started to date.” Derek said.

“Hence why I would hire you.” Allison turned to him.

“I know. Chances are I won’t though to be honest. I’m Head of Security at a hotel and I get pay well.” Derek said.

“Der, we’re going to be gone for like six months. Can you survive that? Can you live six months without her?” Kate leaned on the table.

“I have before. And you know I’ll get time off to come out to a show to see her.” 

“Like I will as well.” Jennifer said as she took ahold of Kate’s hand. Kate looked at Jennifer and smiled.

“That’s good to hear. Now I do have something important to ask you.” She looked at her niece.

“Okay…” Allison arched her eyebrow.

“Okay and I’m going to say Deucalion told me to talk to you about it. If we somehow manage to get Malia to come back, you need to lift the restraining order lifted. In general I think you should lift it because clearly you haven’t interacted with her in a while. I mean six years and you haven’t run into her.” Kate said. Allison groaned as she leaned her head back. She rubbed her forehead.

“Let’s not forget why I put it on her. She’s always had anger issues and she punched me so hard in the face I had to had surgery remember? Jennifer had to then do plastic surgery to handle the swelling and the scar. And she also trashed the recording studio and refused to pay for repairs.” Allison said.

“Malia had herself in check for years till whatever the hell happened between the two of you. But you’re thirty. Be an adult. If we find her and she comes, you need to pull your shit together or I’ll smack you.” Kate said.

“What if she starts it?” Allison asked.

“I’ll take care of it. But you will need to be an adult. Got it?” Kate looked at her.

“...Fine.” Allison said.

“Thank you.”  Kate said.

* * *

Malia stood in the basement, moving items around as she looked for her guitar cases. When she stopped playing, she packed her stuff up and put it in the basement. And over the time of six years, items built up. She heard someone come down the stairs and a creak meaning they were sitting down.

“So what caused you to dig out your guitars?” Malia turned her head and saw her cousin, Cora, sitting on the stairs. 

Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was dressed in a black sports bra and spandex pants. Her left forearm had a Triskelion and her shoulder/bicep was a werewolf. Malia knew on both her calves was a wolf and a portrait of Red Riding Hood. Malia leaned back and looked at her.

“Does it matter?” She asked.

“Kinda of. I live here too so I need to know if you choose to plug in your guitar at four a.m. in the morning.”

Malia sighed. “I just wanted to pull out and play. Is there something wrong with that?” Malia asked.

“After six years it’s a little strange in my opinion. Does it have to do with Kira Yukimura coming into the shop?” Cora asked.

Malia sighed. “Was it Brett or Lori?”

“Lori. You know she’s a Anchor’s Away fan. It kills her that she can’t talk about working for you. So when the drummer of her favorite band comes in, she’s going to talk about it to me or Brett.” 

“Why can’t she talk to Theo or the Twins about it?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know. But I assume is maybe the tour she wanted to talk about?”

“Yeah. They are talking about wanting me back for it. Kira thinks it wouldn’t be the same without me.”

“How old were you when you left the band?”

“Um…twenty-three. We had been signed for four years.”

“And four years before that you started the band. So eight years that band and you don’t miss it at all? Even with the fallout you had with Allison and the break up with Lydia?” Cora asked.

“Do we have to talk about this now?”

“Yep. Kira came and talked to you, asking you to come back without asking about any of the fights. Doesn’t that mean anything? And the fact you’re down here digging out your guitar says something. You want to go on tour don’t you?” Cora asked with a grin.

Malia sighed. “You’re going to make me admit it aren’t you?”

“Damn right I am.”

“Even if I did, they won’t go on tour for a year because its year fourteen. Plus the time it takes to plan a tour and set up the dates. And everything else with it. Kira told me they just started to talk about it. So yeah.”

“So you do want to go?”

“...you can’t fuss at me if I start to practice.”

“I won’t. I think it will be good for you.” 

“We’ll see.” Malia said.

* * *

Kate sat on the bed as she watched old home movies of the girls when they were just starting. When Allison came to her telling her about the band and where Malia needed a home. She was willing to help them. She let Malia move in and worked with social services to become her foster mother. Then when they were getting enough notice in Beacon Hills, they got offers to perform out of town and Kate agreed to go with them.

Then she turned into their manager and she enjoyed it. She loved being on tour with the girls. It was fun. Then of course after they were sign, there were of course issues. Malia and Allison of course refused to talk to her about it and she had to handle Lydia. She was somewhat thankful Kira could handle herself. But it was part of the territory. 

She felt a pressure on the bed and saw Jennifer sliding in. She put her head on Kate’s shoulder and watched the video. It was them playing at Beacon Hills Pride. Kate remembered they had been together for almost two years. Malia had just started dying her hair blue and had a half a sleeve on her arm starting. Allison had also started to put color in her hair and the color at the moment was green. And Kira and Lydia looked perfectly normal. 

“They are such babies.” Jennifer said with a grin.

“They are. When they first started, none of them had any of this. Malia looking all baby is so adorable.” 

“Mmh. Babies.” Jennifer grinned as she wrapped her arms around Kate and kissed her on the head.

“I take it you have baby fever don’t you?” She asked as she turned her head to her.

“Mmh. I said I’ll carry the child since you kind of need to travel.” 

“I know. I’ve told you when you’re ready do it.” Jennifer nuzzled her face into Kate’s neck. 

“But I want you here for it.”

“That’s true. I would want that too,” Kate put the laptop on the end table and curled into her, “To go to every appointment, to rub the lotion on your tummy, and to even be woken up by your puking every morning. Hell I want that now. Can we have the child now?” She said giving her a kiss.

Jennifer smiled as she return the kiss, “You sure you want it now?”

“It’s going to be a year before we even start the tour. I’ll be home for a the first three months. You can call my brother and his wife and they can help you out.” 

“I know. Should I make an appointment for us to see a doctor and we can get started. Sound like a plan?”

“Sounds perfect. Now come here.” Kate mounted Jennifer causing her to grin.


	4. The Only Thing That Haunts This House Is Me

Lydia took a sip of her tea as the waitress came and took their plates. She had a therapy appointment today and called up Meredith to meet her for lunch. She meet the girl at a gay bar Allison, Kira, and Erica took her too which made her uncomfortable. Meredith came over and saw her and pretended to be her girlfriend while clearly stating she wasn’t her type. She then pointed out a guy with curly hair was her type. Since then, they became close friends. Lydia looked at her as she was texting someone.

“Who you texting?” Lydia asked.

“A friend.” Meredith put down the phone and looked at the red head. 

“Is it that guy from the bar? Did you see him and get his number?” She asked with a grin.

“He ended up to be gay. But he was willing to be my friend still.” Meredith said.

“That sucks. Does he have a cute boyfriend?”

“He doesn’t have one. So what are you going to do till you have to start preparing for tour?”

“I have no idea. I know Kira will tag along with Erica with wherever she goes and Allison might work on the wedding.” 

“Has Allison told you about the wedding officially yet?” 

“Nope. I’m sure Kate might know.”

“How did you find out again?”

Lydia smirked. “She left the ring on one time when I went over. Never noticed she did that.” 

“Ah. But what are you going to do?” Meredith asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe work on math problems.”

“So just work on your brain? Sounds like a plan.” Meredith said.

“Yep. What about you? Working on another book?”

“I just finished a draft and sent it in. I’m just waiting for the edits to come back to me. It’ll be a bit before I publish it.”

“So then you’re go on book tour and on TV for it or are you still going to be the invisible writer?” Lydia smirked.

“Yes. I will. I prefer not to have the attention like that. I don’t know how you handle it.”

“I had Malia then after she left I turned, I would read or take classes if I was able too. Take my mind off of the fame.”

“Understandable.”

Lydia took another sip of her drink. “You want to tag along on our world tour?”

“No thank you. I can see the world if I want.” 

“Alright. Just know you’re welcome to come if you want to.”

Meredith smiled. “Thank you.”

* * *

Kira walked into Malia’s studio with a bag of food. She saw her tattooing Cora on her foot. The drummer walked over and saw she was tattooing a mandala on her foot. The amount of detail Malia was putting into it was amazing. She really was skilled with tattooing. She also had the same amount of focus that she had when she saw her play guitar. Kira sat down beside Malia and watched.

“Wow. That’s amazing.” She said.

“It’s freehand.” Malia said, not even looking at Kira.

“Oh my god. Does it hurt?” Kira looked at Cora who was on her phone.

“Not as much as my thighs.” She said.

“Oh wow. Have you tattooed your feet yet?” Kira asked.

“Yeah. I have the sun and moon in a geometric design. Cora did them.” Malia answered.

“How much of your skin isn’t inked?” Kira looked back at her.

“Maybe sixty percent is tattooed.”

“I don’t think there is space on your arms, shoulders, back, and rib cage.” Cora said.

“I’m surprise there’s still space on you. Anyways I brought the food you asked for. Also I have some news for you.” Kira smiled. Malia stopped and looked at her.

“What?” She asked.

“Kate and her wife are going to have a kid. They’ve set up an appointment to see a doctor for insemination.” Kira’s smile got even bigger.

“Kate and Jennifer are really going to have a kid? Who’s carrying?” Malia asked.

“How do you know about Jennifer? They got together after you left.” Kira arched an eyebrow.

“She still keeps tabs on you guys.” Cora said which caused Malia to look at her. 

“Cora shut up.” Malia said.

“Aw. You still care about us? That’s sweet.” Kira smiled even more.

“Only you, Kate, and Lydia.” Malia said.

“Not surprise Allison isn’t on that list. Are you ever going to tell me what happen between the two of you?” Kira asked.

“Not unless Allison admits it. But who’s going to be  _ the _ mother?” Malia said before she started back in Cora’s tattoo.

“Jennifer since Kate has to go on tour with us. They are so excited about it.” Kira said. Malia nodded her head. 

“...I think Kate should know you’re here. She did take you in when you needed a home and helped you out. I mean it sucks you weren’t there for the wedding.”

“I sent them a present actually. Do they have the Kergug?” Malia asked.

“Oh you sent them that?”

“I did. But on Kate knowing I’m here...sure. Same deal with you. Can’t tell anyone.” Malia said. Kira smiled and went to hug her but stopped remembering she was tattooing Cora. Cora smirked at the movement Kira made.

“Great. Awesome. Can I call her to come over and see what you’ve done with your life?” Kira asked.

Malia stopped and thought. “...Sure.” 

Kira was shocked by Malia. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m almost done with Cora’s tattoo then I’ll eat. My next appointment is in an hour.” She said.

Kira nodded her head. “Alright. I’m going to call her.” She got up and walked out of Malia’s room. She pulled out her phone and dialed Kate’s number. She put her phone up and waited.

“Hey Kira, what’s up?” Kate asked as she picked up the phone.

“Hey...So I kinda of have something important to tell you. And it was a big deal and you can’t tell anyone it.” Kira rubbed the back of her neck.

“Okay,” Kate chuckled, “What is?”

“I found Malia.” 

Kate was silent for a bit. “Where is she?”

“She has a tattoo parlor. Coyote Moon Tattoo Studio. She’s willing to let you come by as long as you won’t tell anyone. Especially Lydia.” Kira said.

“I’ll be over right away.” 

“She’s expecting you to come over. She might be eating.” 

“Good. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Kate hung up. Kira sighed and went back in and saw  Malia finishing up.

“So Kate is on the way over so you might get yelled at.” Kira said. Malia sighed.

“I’m going to need a cigarette.” She said.

“Go smoke and eat. I’ll clean my foot up. Don’t forget I know what to do.” Cora said.

“You sure?” Malia asked.

“You smoke?” Kira asked. Malia smirked.

“I’ve smoked for years. Before I left the band.” She said as she got up. Malia walked over to the shelf and picked up a carton of cigarettes and a lighter.

“She might come after you outside.” Kira said.

“Let her.” Malia said as she picked up the food and headed out. Cora looked at Kira.

“How dead is she?” Cora asked as she wrapped her foot.

“Very. Kate can be pretty scary.” Kira said.

* * *

 

Kate came through the door and looked around. She looked at Brett at the front desk, staring him down. 

“Malia?” She asked.

Brett gulped as he pointed behind him. “Last room on the left.” He said.

Kate nodded her head and started to head to the back. She open the door and saw Malia and Kira on the couch. Malia looked at Kate as she gulped. She knew the look Kate was giving her. Everytime Malia screwed up at home, she got the look. It mean Kate was going to tear her a new one.

“Shit.” Malia muttered as she started to back into the couch. Kira looked at the guitarist then at the manger.

“Kate...She had her reasons.” Kira said.

“Oh they better be good. Disappearing for six year without a single word better have really good reason.” Kate said.

“What has Allison told you?” Malia asked.

“About why you left?” Kate asked which cause Malia to nod her head, “Nothing. Are you going to tell me what happen?”

“No. Not unless she admits what happen first. If I say what happen, it could bite me in the ass and no one would believe me and listen to Allison.” Malia said.

“What makes you think I’ll listen to Allison over you? I was basically your mother.” Kate said.

“She’s your blood.” Malia said.

Kate groaned as she ran a hand through her hair. “You are so fucken stubborn! Malia, I have worried about you for six years. You haven’t contacted anyone so I want to know why you left the band, the company, and all of our lives! How did you find her Kira?” Kate looked at the drummer.

“Um...I ran into at a coffee shop a few weeks ago like right after we talked about find her to come to the tour…” She said softly. Kate just stared at her.

“You’ve know for-” Malia stood up and got in Kate’s face.

“Don’t you even dare tear into Kira. I told her not to tell anyone at all. Erica also knew because she was there when Kira ran into me. So leave her alone.” Malia said firmly. 

Kate looked down at her. “Fine. But you will need to come to the company and deal with your contract.”

“I’ve been out of my contract for five years. My biological father is my lawyer and he got me out of it quickly. As for the tour, well can’t do it unless Allison lifts the restraining order but I’m sure she won’t.” Malia said as she sat down on the couch.

“So if Allison lifted it, would you be willing to come and talk about the tour?” Kate asked.

“Who said I would even do the tour?” Malia said.

“Malia, please think about it. Not for Lydia. Not for Kira. Not for me. For the fans. Alright?” Kate said.

“Fine. I’ll think about it.” Malia said.

“Thank you. Now you’re coming over for dinner tonight to meet Jennifer at seven.” Kate said.

“I can’t leave till like midnight. My shop.” Malia moved her arms, motioning to the shop.

“Really?”

“Yep. I won’t have a day off till...Thursday.” Malia said.

“Fine. Thursday at seven. You can’t back out of it.” Kate pointed at her.

“Alright.” Malia said.


	5. The Bird and The Worm

“Here try this.” Jennifer held the spoon up letting Kate taste it. The blonde held her hair back as she tasted it. She smiled.

“The soup’s good. Malia should be here soon. Is the pie ready?” She asked. Jennifer looked over her shoulder.

“Ten minutes.” She said as the doorbell went off, “Oh Malia’s here!” Jennifer said with a smile. 

“I’ll let her in.” Kate said as she headed to the door.

She opened it and saw Malia standing there with a bottle of wine in her hands. Kate wasn’t surprise she was dressed in shorts, a band tee and a flannel shirt with her boots. But what did surprise her was the older male that stood behind her. He was a good looking guy with bright blue eyes and dressed in white v-neck and khakis. He held a casserole dish in his hands.

“So my dad and his partner came along.” Malia said as she came in.

The man stepping in. “I’m sorry for intruding but we wanted to meet the women who took in my daughter and raised her. I’m Peter Hale. Malia’s father. My husband is parking the car. I brought bacon wrapped scallops. I hope that’s okay.” He said.

“Oh it’s fine...Did you say your last name was Hale?” She asked as another male came up dressed in a brown plaid shirt, a white t-shirt and jeans with boots. He had messy brown hair and a scruff.

“Oh, this is my husband Henry. This is Kate who help raised Malia.” Peter said placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh. Nice to meet you.” He held his hand out to shake.

“Nice to meet you Henry. Come in.” Kate said as the two come in.

“You have a lovely home.” Peter said. 

“Thank you.” She said as they heard the wine bottle pop.

“Of course Malia opened the bottle. So Malia mention you’re a lawyer.” Kate said as they walked into dining room.

“Yes. I actually meet her while she was looking for lawyers to get out of her contract with the company.” Peter said as Jennifer came out. She gave them both a smile. 

“So you’re Malia’s father's. I’m Jennifer, Kate’s wife.” She held out her hand and shook each of their hands.

“Nice to meet you. We brought Bacon wrapped scallops.” Peter held out the dish which Jennifer took.

“That’s kind of you. Malia has already opened the bottle of the wine.” Jennifer said.

“That’s no surprise. Let me go check on her.” Kate said before she started to walk into the kitchen. She found Malia drinking out of a glass of wine. 

“So why did they tag along?” She asked.

“Well I was having brunch with them and told them I was coming here, they wanted to come meet the women who took me in. They pretty much invited themselves over as you can tell. So I’m drinking wine because I know you are going to tell embarrassing stories about me.” Malia smirked as she took a sip.

“I’m not going to do that to you...yet.” Kate walked over and picked up the bottle. 

“Yeah right.” 

“Hey come on. Don’t drink the bottle. Leave some to share.” Kate said as she poured herself a glass.

* * *

Kate and Malia ssat out on the balcony balcony as Jennifer, Peter, and Henry talked inside. After dinner, Kate grabbed the two of them beers and they went outside. Malia needed out of the conversation about cooking recipes and skin care routines as did Kate. The manger looked at the tattoo artist and couldn’t believe how much she had grown up. She had her own business and dropped her pop punk look. Malia Tate being grown up was a sight she never expected to see.

“So what caused the change of your appearance? I was positive you would keep the blue hair forever.” Kate asked causing Malia to smirk.

“I didn’t want to be noticed. Also it was dying so I shaved it off so I can have healthy hair again.” Malia said as she took a sip of her beer.

“You willing shaved it off? That’s something I never thought you would do. I know you’ve shaved half and have done mohawks but never the whole head.” 

“Well I did. When did you meet Jennifer?” Malia asked.

“When she was doing a consultation for Allison’s plastic surgery. The punch left a pretty nasty scar because she had to have surgery on her eye. She had trouble seeing out of her eye after you punched it.” 

“Oh really? She couldn’t handle a scar?” Malia arched an eyebrow.

“Malia, it would have covered around her eye and some of her forehead. She wouldn’t be able to do any photos or go out. It was pretty bad.” 

“Really?” Malia was starting to look like she felt bad.

“Yeah. Though same can be said for you because you don’t have a scar on your nose.” 

“Broken noses don’t leave scars when I don’t have to have surgery.” 

Kate nodded her head. “Makes sense. So have you thought about doing the tour?”

Malia groan and turn to her, “Really?”

“Yes. Malia it would be good for you. You’re a musician. You stole a guitar before you came to Beacon Hills because you wanted to play. You can’t tell me you’ve given up music to be a tattoo artist. You’ve bought a guitar haven’t you?” 

Malia gave her the side eye. “Shut up.”

“Malia, I know you. You miss the touring and all. And I know you miss Lydia.” She reached over and brushed the hair behind Malia’s ear. 

“...even if I did come back, I have terms and conditions and they have to follow them.” 

“Like what?”

“Allison has to lift the restraining order.”

“She is aware of that. What else?”

“Um...The reason why I left can’t be brought up. And Lydia can’t bring up the break-up until I’m ready to talk about.”

“Okay that’s fair. Then how about we set up a meeting between your father and the band. Go over your terms and conditions. Band rehearsal for the tour starts in a couple of months. I would love to see you on a guitar and on stage again.” 

“Fine. If it will get you off my back about this.” 

Kate chuckled. “Thank you. Now did you find out Peter’s your dad after you hire him as your lawyer?”

“Yeah. I was in his office and Cora came in and noticed the similarities between us. So we took a DNA test after we noticed the backgrounds. I grew up in a foster care after my biological mother ran off and he remember the girl he got pregnant ran off with his daughter. So we found out we’re father and daughter.” 

“And he pushed you to be a tattoo artist?”

“Yep. And I apprenticed under Cora and we opened up the parlor once I got my license.” 

“That’s good. Now should we go back inside? I think they are wondering if we’re coming back inside.” Kate started to get up.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Malia said following her.


	6. I Miss You

Allison, Lydia, and Kira sat on one side of a table. Kate had call them up to meet her to go over something. Though Kira got a text on what it is. Well more from Malia and not from Kate. Though Allison and Lydia had no idea. But once Lydia found out, her world was going to change. They all turn their heads when the doors open and Kate came in with Deucalion and some other guy they didn’t know. 

“Um, Kate what’s going on?” Allison asked as they all took seats, “And why is Derek’s uncle here?” Allison pointed to him.

Kate looked at her then at Peter and he looked at her. “He’s...He’s Malia’s lawyer.” Oh this was going to be a fun conversation with Malia later.

“Malia?” Lydia asked.

“Kate has made contact with Malia and she is willing to return for the tour after talking to Kate about it. But Malia has some conditions you three must follow, agree to, and sign before she is willing to come back to the tour. And for now she is only willing to come back for just the tour.” Peter put his suitcase on the table and opened it.

“Conditions?” Allison asked as Peter pulled out some papers. He handed each of the band members one and ones to Kate and Deucalion.

“Yes and that’s why I’m here.” Peter took a seat.

“...Why isn’t Malia here for this?” Lydia asked as she looked at the paper.

“She has to work. Also she still has the restraining order on her which removing it is condition number one. As you can see. If it is not lifted, Malia will not be part of the tour and this meeting is over.” Peter said. Lydia turned to Allison.

“Lift it. Now.” She said.

“Only if it’s agree that she won’t attack me again.” Allison looked at Peter.

“Malia has no desire to start a fight. But we will get to that if you agree to lift the order.” Peter gave her a smile. 

“...Fine. I’ll contact my lawyer and get it lifted.” Allison leaned back in her seat.

“Good. Now let’s go over the rest. Now to the point you made about the fighting. She has agreed to not start any fights as long as the cause of the original fight isn’t brought up until she’s ready to talk about it to Allison in private. Otherwise she will be civil during the tour and be professional.” Peter said as he looked at the paper.

“As I recall, Malia wasn’t the most professional unless it came to writing. She also had a short temper.” Deucalion said looking at the lawyer. 

“She is currently the most professional person I know beside my niece. To be a tattoo artist requires some serious professionalism. I mean with people screaming at her.” Peter look at them.

“Wait...she’s a tattoo artist? How has she not kill someone?” Allison asked.

“She’s grown up. I mean really she has.” Kate said.

“What’s the next condition?” Lydia asked.

“Your break up. She wants to be ready to talk about it. It’s still a sore subject for her to talk about to this day.” Peter said.

“Oh.” Lydia said.

Allison looked at the paper. “Is that all?” She asked.

“Beside her share in process which is two percent more than what she was getting before she left the band which is fair.” Peter looked at Deucalion.

“Alright. Fine. Otherwise Malia won’t come back.” Deucalion pulled out a pin from his jacket and signed it. 

Once he signed it, he handed the pin to the girls and they each took it and signed it. Lydia took Kira and Allison and slide them over to Peter as a pile. He smiled as he took them and placed them in his briefcase. They watch him pull out business cards then handed them to Deucalion, Allison and Lydia. Lydia looked at it.

“Coyote Moon Tattoo Studio?” She asked.

“Yes. Malia told me once you signed, I can hand you her business card. She owns and works at the tattoo parlor. She spent the last six years working to become a tattoo artist. Quite talented.” Peter said.

Allison looked at Kira and noticed she wasn’t given one. “...You knew didn’t you?” She asked. Lydia looked at the drummer as she started to panic.

“...Yeah but she didn’t want me to tell anyone. It took a while for her to let me tell Kate. I just wanted to respect her wishes. Please don’t be mad at me.” Kira lowered her head. Next thing she felt was Lydia’s hand on hers.

“It’s okay. I understand. She’s your best friend.” She said. Kira gave her a smile.

“Thanks.” Kira said.

* * *

Lydia stood outside the studio. She called and set up a consultation with Malia under a false name for a new tattoo. If she gave her name, Malia would refuse to meet with her. After taking a deep breath in, she went into the studio. She noticed the curly-blond hair boy from behind the desk stand up and give her a smile.

“Can I help you Miss Martin?” He asked.

“I would ask how you know but sometimes I forget I’m famous. I have a consultation with Malia. And don’t tell her it’s me.” She said.

“I’m going to assume that since her consultation is with Leia Martin. I’ll let her know.” He got up and headed to the back.

Lydia nodded her head as she looked around. She noticed all the awards the studio had won. Some of them were to the shop as a whole for best tattoo shops. Some were for the artist for like competitions. Each that were for Malia were just tilted M. Tate where there were some with Cora Hale, Theo Raeken, and Ethan Mahealani. Malia had won some for speed tattooing. Lydia was curious how those turned about. She heard footsteps and turned to see the boy come back.

“She’s ready for you. She’s just wiping down everything.” He said with a smile.

“Okay. Which room is hers?” Lydia asked pointing down the hallway.

“The one that looks like it’s been thrashed by punk kids and she’s standing in it.” He said with a smirk.

“Alright. Thanks.” Lydia gave him a smile before she headed to the back.

When she got there, she stopped when she saw Malia wiping down the chair she had in there. She could feel her heart skip a bit seeing Malia. They were right, she had grown up. And she can tell that from looking at her. Malia was still attractive. Though it was a bit odd seeing her natural hair again. Lydia reached up and knocked on the door and caused Malia to turn around and look at her.

“Lydia…” She said.

“Hey. I just came for a consultation. I was hoping to get a tattoo from you. Kira showed me some photos of the tattoos you’ve done. Hope that’s okay.” Lydia bit her bottom lip as Malia stared at her.

“...yeah. It’s fine,” Malia tossed the rag to the side, “Um, what did you have in mind?” She asked as she rubbed the side of her neck.

“An anchor actually...for the band on the base of my neck.” 

“Ok. Do you have a design?” Malia asked.

“Oh yeah.” Lydia pulled out her phone and pulled up a photo before she handed it to Malia.

The artist took it. “So an old school design. I can do this. Um, I actually have time today I can do this if you want. I don’t have an appointment for another three hours.” 

“You sure? It won’t be awkward?” Lydia asked.

“Um, no. Let me just email this and print it so I can draw it out. Do you want me make any changes to it? Like color?” Malia asked looking at her as she started to type on Lydia’s phone to email herself the photo.

“I’m going to trust you on it.” Lydia said with a smile.

Malia nodded her head as she emailed herself the photo. She excused herself as she handed the phone back to her. Lydia watched her leave and took a seat on the couch. Malia’s studio didn’t look much different than her old bedroom at Kate’s. It was a couple of minutes before Malia came back with a piece of paper. She closed the door behind her and moved to her desk to start tracing it. 

“So you’re going to trust me on this right?” Malia looked over at her.

“Yeah.” Lydia said causing Malia to nod her head. She turned back to the drawing.

It was a couple of minutes before Malia broke the silence. “...You look good.”

Lydia couldn’t help but to smile. “Thanks. So do you. Guess you didn’t want to go back to the blue hair?”

“No. I shaved it all off after I left the band and just didn’t dye it back. Kinda of like your just let your side cut grow out.”

“Oh it was a bitch to grow out. After a bit, I ended up cutting my hair to match it so it grew out evenly.” 

“I saw. My other receptionist, Lori, is in love with the band. I remember seeing it in a magazine. You look better with long hair.”

“Thanks...So you're happy doing this?”

“Yeah. I like this. It doesn’t compare to touring but I enjoy coming into work everyday and creating.”

“You miss touring?” Lydia tilted her head as she looked at her. 

“Sometimes yeah. I love the traveling. It was nice. I think my favorite was...Amsterdam,” The two started to laugh, “Seeing Kira stoned was the greatest thing ever. She thought she was broken. And people kept thinking Allison was a hooker when we went to De Wallen because that was the day she thought it was best to wear those hooker clothes and Derek had to fight off each guy who approached her. We should have known at that point they were fucking.” Malia said with a grin.

“Didn’t you wonder into a piercing parlor and pierce your nipple that day?”

“You and Kate stopped me cause I was stoned and it as my vaginia. Our first European tour and we all got stone there.”

“...That was the last tour you did wasn’t it?” She asked.

Malia stopped for a second. “...yeah. It was.” She said as she rubbed her hand a bit.

Lydia nodded her head. “Yeah. But I’m happy you’re coming back for the tour. It’ll...it’ll be nice to have you back.”

“Well when both Kira and Kate both guilt trip you, it’s kinda to hard to say no.”

“Yeah that would be hard.” She said as Malia finished up. 

She held up the drawing and showed Lydia. It was the old school degsin like she wanted but it looked like the one they first had when the band started performing. And it wasn’t a surprise because Malia was the one who first drew it. It had a bit of a cartoony feel to it. Lydia couldn’t help but to smile.

“I love it.” She said.

“Great. Um, just let me go finish up.” Malia got up and walked out of the room.

Lydia smiled as Malia left. At least this was working out.


	7. Drunken Lullaby

“She’s not coming.” Allison said as she sat on the floor of the rehearsal space.

Kira sat behind the drumset while Lydia stood by her basses. Erica and Derek were off getting food for the trio. Malia was suppose to been there a couple of hours ago and both Lydia and Kira tried calling and texting. But she never answered. It was the first rehearsal and everyone stressed to Malia to be there. Though Allison said she wasn’t going to show. 

Lydia sighed. “Let’s not forget she does run a tattoo parlor. She could have got caught up in something.”

“So? It’s been two hours. Let’s just call Hayden to come in.” Allison got up and started to walk over to where they had left their bags.

“No. Malia told me yesterday she would be here.” Kira stood up from the drum set.

Allison looked at her. “Well she’s not. Let’s just get started.”

They heard a door open and all three turn their heads. They saw Malia walk in with a guitar case and Cora came in behind her with two other cases. Kira and Lydia both smile as Allison cross her arms. The lead guitarist stopped and looked at the vocalist slash rhythm guitarist. Allison was the last one to come in contact with Malia and they had the worst history to the point the two still don’t know what caused the fight still.

“You finally show. Not surprise it took you so long.” Allison said.

“Our shop had it’s windows smashed and money stolen. We were talking to the police.” Malia said.

“Not the first time though. It happen when we first set up shop. Sup Allison?” Cora smirk as she looked at her.

“Wait...you two run the shop together? How do you two know each other?” Allison pointed at the two. Malia and Cora looked at each other.

“Want the honor?” Cora asked.

Malia looked at her before she looked at Allison. “Cora and Derek are my cousins. Peter, their uncle and my lawyer is my father.” She grinned.

All three girls’ eyes widen.

“No way.” Kira said.

“Yep. Now that’s out of the way, can we start? I’ve been learning the songs on the set list. Kate sent me it plus sheet music with it. I might still struggle on some but I pretty much have them.” Malia took her guitars and moved them to the side as she started to pull one out.

“Wait wait wait. You’re Derek’s cousin? Does he know about this?” Allison asked.

“No. Derek and I don’t really talk and he doesn’t like Peter. But he would know if his face wasn’t in your vaginia all the time.” Cora said with a smirk. Allison’s eyes widen as Kira’s jaw dropped. 

“Oh shit.” She said.

Before Allison could even say anything back, Lydia spoke up, “Can we please practice? You both agreed no fighting and Cora you aren’t helping at all. The is the first time in six years we’ve been together in the same room. And we’re not at each other’s throat. Cora, I know you’re Malia’s cousin, but we do close off rehearsal for the first few weeks to everyone so we can practice in peace.” She said firmly. 

Cora nodded her head. “Got it. Text me when you need me to pick you up.” Cora gently punched Malia on the arm, causing her to grin.

“Got it.” Malia said.

Cora waved at them before she started to walk out of the room. The three looked at Malia as she started to set up and saw her old Gibson SG that was spray painted and covered in stickers. Her first guitar, the one she stole and thankfully the original owner let her keep after he saw how attached she was too it. Malia pulled out her pick and walked over to the amp, plugging everything in.

“Shit, I forgot my pedal board.” Malia said.

“Allison, do you have a spare one?” Lydia asked as she went to grab her bass.

“Not one that works for her.” Allison said.

“Fine I’ll grab it tomorrow. Let’s get started.” Malia said.

* * *

“So how was rehearsal?” Erica asked from behind the counter as she stirred something in a bowl. Kira smiled and went over to her, giving her a kiss as Lydia smiled at the sight.

“Awesome! Malia is officially back. And it was amazing to have her back with the band. And she learned everything really fast.” Kira said with a smile.

“And it was surprising that Malia didn’t go after Allison in any way. I think Allison was waiting for her to say something.” Lydia said.

“That is surprising. But everything went smoothly. And how much time do you have till you guys leave for tour?” Erica asked.

“Nine months. After our private sessions, we start doing photoshoots and interviews. Has Kate said anything about Jennifer and their child yet?” Kira asked.

“Hm...they are still looking for the right donor. Might be a while. They can be perfectionist.” Lydia said.

“True. So what are you cooking?” Kira asked.

“Cookies. I wanted to bake. I was hoping I would have them done by the time you two got home.” Erica said.

“Awe. That’s sweet.” Kira said as Lydia felt her phone go off.

She pulled it out and saw it was Malia. Lydia got up and headed to the patio as she answered the phone. It was a bit odd that she was calling her. Since she went to the tattoo parlor, Malia wouldn’t call or text. It was only face to face. She put the phone to her ear.

“Hey.” Lydia said as she closed the door behind her.

“...hey.” Malia’s speech was alittle slurred. Did Malia head straight to a bar after rehearsal?

“Are you drunk?” Lydia asked.

“Um...a bit. Cora took me to meet with the others from the shop. Um, Ethan and Danny made me do shots. I had, like, um...four.” 

“So why are you calling me?”

“I need a ride. I don’t want to be at the bar anymore. I’m at Ennis’s. Can you, um, come get me?”

Lydia bit her bottom lip. “Why not call Kate if you don’t mind me asking?”

“She, um, asleep. Jennifer answered and told me. Please?” 

“...yeah. Let me get the keys. Do you think you can stand outside and wait?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Okay. Give me a couple of minutes.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” 

“Your welcome.” Lydia hung up and went back inside. 

Kira and Erica looked at her as she came in. “Who was that?” 

“Um, Malia. She’s already drunk and asked if I can come get her.” Lydia put her phone in her pocket.

“Really? It’s only been a half an hour.” Erica said.

“Malia can get drunk really fast if it’s liquor.” Kira said.

“She had four shots already. I’m going to take her home.” Lydia said.

“Alright. Be safe.” Kira said.

“I will don’t worry.”

* * *

Lydia helped Malia into her house. Her arm was draped around Lydia’s neck while Lydia held her up with her hands. It was always amazing how fast Malia would get drunk just after a couple of shots. But she had seen Malia drink eight beers and feel fine. They walked over to the couch and Malia plopped on it.

“Ugh, thanks Lydia.” Malia groaned as Lydia took a seat on the coffee table.

“Your welcome. You need anything before I leave?” She asked.

“Not that I can think of...how long did you look for me for?”

Lydia arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“After I disappeared, did you look for me?” Malia lied down on the couch.

“...no cause I was too broken up. I wouldn’t leave the bed for a long time after you left.”

Malia reached over and took ahold of Lydia’s hand. “I’m sorry...I should have called. Kept in touch.”

“It’s okay. You needed to get out. You needed to find yourself.” 

“I was myself when I was with you...I’m sorry.” 

Lydia had to fight the urge to kiss her but they needed to reconnect. Six years changed people. They were in loved and Lydia was sure that Malia would have propose but the fight changed everything. Lydia took ahold of Malia’s hand.

“It’s okay. Get some sleep so you’re not feeling shitty at practice tomorrow.” She said.

Malia nodded her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said as she closed her eyes. 

Lydia smiled as she stood up. “See ya.” She said before she started to walk out of the house.


	8. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me

Malia sat beside Lydia as they both restrung their guitar and bass. Both of them had strings break during practice. So they all agreed to take a break so they could both resting and Allison to take a pee break. They would take glances at each other and smiled. One of the times it happen, Kira had her phone out and she took a picture of them. Then she put the picture on Instagram. Within the minute, the picture would be blowing up. Kira looked at them.

“So who’s ready for the photoshoot for the tour posters tomorrow?” Kira asked. They looked at her.

“Do you know the theme for it?” Malia asked.

“I think they are just going to just take photos. I don’t think there is a theme.” Lydia asked.

“Good. I don’t want to get dolled up and shit. I hated it. Remember that photo shoot you guys did were we were put in dresses and I was miserable.” Malia groaned.

“Because they put you in heels. You don’t do heels. But you looked beautiful in that dress tho.” Lydia smiled at her.

“No I didn’t. It was the one photoshoot I hated with a passion.” Malia said as Allison came in, looking at her phone.

“Kira have you checked your phone?” She asked. Kira looked at her and arched an eyebrow. She pulled out her phone.

“Holy shit.” She gasped. Lydia got up and looked at her phone.

“When did you take that and holy shit. We haven’t even announced Malia’s coming back. And I look good in the photo too.” Lydia said.

Malia turned her head to them, “What?”

“Kira took a photo of the two of you. And the internet is blowing up.” Allison handed Malia her phone.

The guitarist took the phone and arched an eyebrow, “Yet I’m only coming back for the tour and that’s it.” She said.

“We know. Might help if you reactive your Twitter and tell people that.” Allison said.

“I’m planning to make a video explaining everything. Theo is going to help me with it.” She said.

“Alright. Are you two done re-stringing?” Allison put her phone back into her pocket.

Lydia looked at her bass. “I am. Malia?”

“Yep.” She got up with her guitar. She put the strap on and walked over to the amp and hooked herself up.

“Alright.” Allison said.

* * *

“You ready?” Theo asked as he set up the camera.

“Yeah. Is it set on sex tape mode?” Malia smirked which cause Cora to laugh from another room. Theo stood up straight and looked at her.

“Fuck off. I’m turning this on.” Malia watched him turn it on.

“Wait what? It’s on?” She asked.

“Yeah.” 

“Okay,” Malia fixed her glasses as she sat up straight, “Alright. I’m Malia Tate. I was formerly the lead guitarist of Anchors Away. As you might have see on Kira’s Instagram that I’m with the band as they prepare for their 15th Anniversary Tour. I want to make it clear I’m only with the band again, just for the tour. I don’t plan on rejoining and recording again. None at all. For the past five years I’ve been working as a tattoo artist and that’s what I do now. I’m happy doing it. But I wanted to make this announcement that I’m not rejoining Anchors Away after the tour. And I just released Kate is going to murder me with this and not telling her...Oh well. Theo how do you turn it off?” She asked as she leaned into the camera.

Theo came over. “Here.” He turned off the camera and looked at her.

“Alright. Want me to upload it to the shop’s page and YouTube?” He asked.

“Yep.” Malia said as Cora came out.

“So why not rejoin the band?” She asked.

“Yeah. I mean you guys were the queens of pop punk. I remember how much my sister was obsessed with you guys...Well she is and so is Lori.” Theo asked.

Malia sighed. “Because of the drama that came with it. Cora remember how I was when we first meet? I was drained.” She said.

“I know. Dude, she had bags under her eyes and was sleeping a lot.” Cora looked at Theo.

“I remember the photo. But still,” Theo sat on the coffee table and looked at his boss, “I’ve seen the live videos of the band. I have barely seen you smile that much while you give tattoos. Even in the studio videos. You were happy there. Why refuse all of this?” He asked.

“I don’t want the drama that comes with it. I lost friends when I left because of it. I lost my girlfriend. It wasn’t worth it in the end. So I’m doing the tour and that’s it.” Malia said.

“Alright. But if you start bitching about their next album, I’m going to smack you.” Cora looked at her.

“Fine. By the way, can your boyfriend cut my hair for me tonight?” Malia looked at her cousin.

“Keyword, he’s my boyfriend. He’s here to see me not you.”

“I will buy you beer.”

“I will let him know.” Cora turned around and headed back to her room. Theo smirked.

“Should we be worried that we can buy her off with beer?” He asked.

“And weed and food. She’s a college student. Then again you can buy me off the same way too.” Malia nodded her head a bit.

“I think everyone in the shop is like that.” She said as the doorbell rang. Theo looked at the door and gave Malia a look.

“Answer it please.” She said as Cora came out. She arched an eyebrow.

Theo opened the door and Allison was standing there. Oh this gave both Malia and Cora ammo to pick on her. Mostly Cora though. Theo look at the two before he waved, knowing this was going to be a conversation that he didn’t want to be part of. The cousins waved him bye. Allison looked at them.

“Can I come in?” She asked.

“Is my brother’s tongue in your ass?” Cora asked with a grin.

Allison rolled her eyes, “Am I always going to be greeted like that?” 

“Yeah. Especially after you marry him. Then it’s going to get worst.” Malia grinned at Cora but Allison widen her eyes.

“Wait...I haven’t gone public that I’m engaged. How did you kn-”

“Instagram and you left a ring on your finger in a photo that Derek took.” Cora said. Allison put her hand over her finger.

“Anyways, what do you want?” Malia asked as she stood up, “And how did you find our house?” 

“Kate and I want to talk about what happen before you left.” She said coming in and closing the door behind her.

“The paper you signed said not to talk about it until I’m ready to.” Malia crossed her arms.

“You won’t ever talk about it. We all know it. You avoid and run from your problems. Look at your history. You ran from foster homes, avoid your feelings for Lydia till she spoke up, and even the whole signing for a label. We’re going to talk about it now.” Allison said.

What Allison said hit a nerve. She chewed on her lip. Her shoulders raised a bit, tensing up a bit. Cora swore she heard a growl come from her cousin. Her eyes kept on her, waiting for Malia to attack. But she wasn’t making any moves towards Allison. Malia turned to Cora.

“Can you leave us?” She asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be outside waiting for Boyd.” Cora said. 

She headed out the front door causing Allison to move to the side. When she closed the door, the two stood in silence. It was a few minutes before Malia spoke.

“Why didn’t you defend me?” She looked up at her.

“They were coming at me with twenty million things.”

“Yeah but when they want to push out one of the members of the band because they didn’t want to conform to what they wanted, you didn’t do anything. But you were willing to take that solo offer?” Malia looked at her.

“I wasn’t going to take it because it meant less time with the band and I care for this band. I fought to keep it together after you left. Lydia was going to leave and just stay in bed. And Kira’s anxiety was killing her because she wasn’t sure what to do after you left.”

“Bullshit. You were so into the idea to the point you weren’t going to tell anyone. I found out cause I saw the contract. Were you ever going to tell them? That you were thinking about the solo contract?”

“No. And they won’t. I’m not going to tell them. As for you, I was defending you. I told them this band will be shitty without you. I know you’ve listen to us since you left. I’m nothing compare to you in songwriting. I’m not even close to your level on guitar. They wanted you gone because of imaging deal. They wanted to make us a girl group. Girls who could do it all. And they felt you couldn’t live up to it. Neon blue hair, tattoos and piercings, shredded clothes. You refuse to go prom dress shopping and wouldn’t even wear a suit when we went to prom. Then again, you didn’t even go to prom. They just wanted you gone before Deucalion took over. He’s wanted you back for a while. He’s only talked to me about it because it’s a sore subject for Lydia and we know Kira needs help sometimes to make decisions. But I didn’t want to listen. I was pissed at you for attacking me in the studio and leaving Lydia like you did.” Tears started to form in Allison’s eyes.

Malia could feel the tears wanting to start from the pain in her throat from holding it back. Allison was right about leaving Lydia like she did. But she wasn’t sure she didn’t believe her about defending her. In high school, Allison was the last one to join on the idea of the band. Lydia and Kira signed on without even thinking. Lydia did it to be close to Malia and Kira wanted to do something with her friends and to help with her anxiety. Allison took a lot of convincing on Lydia and Kate. But then again, once the band started, Allison was on the band full time. It was all she wanted to do.

“I don’t know if I believe you. You and Lydia don’t fit that mold as well. The only one who really fits it is Kira. So sorry for me not believing you on you defending me.” Malia said.

Allison nodded her head. “Not surprise honestly. You wouldn’t listen to me before but whatever. Figure I share my side.” She said.

“I know but you understand my skepticism. As well as the fact you won’t tell Lydia and Kira about the solo offer. Now can you please leave. We’re having company over.” Malia said.

“Fine. I’ll see you at rehearsal.” Allison turned to the door and opened it. 

She walked out and Cora walked in with Boyd who was holding a small bag. Once they closed the door, Malia wiped the tears that were about to form from her eyes. She took a seat which caused Cora to come over to her.

“We heard it all. You should cut her some slack. She tried to defend you. And we know how much companies can be assholes. And she’s trying. So should you.” Cora said.

Malia sighed and put her hands on her face. “I hate it when you’re right.” She groaned.

“I love it when I’m right.” Cora grinned. Boyd smirked.

“All right, Malia what do you want me to do to your hair this time?” He asked.

“Undercut.” She looked up at him.

“Alright. I’ll do it now and then spend time with my girlfriend. You need to stop using me.” He headed into the kitchen.

“But I love to use my cousin’s boyfriend who happens to be a barber.” Malia said which caused Cora to smack her.

“Go. And I’m taking one of your beers tonight.” Cora said.

“Alright.” Malia got up and walked over to the kitchen. 


	9. Day In, Day Out

Kira sat in the makeup chair with Erica working on her eyebrows. When Erica came with Kira for anything with the band, she would do the make-up and the hair for her. With being a model, she picked up on some skills from watching them. And Kira didn’t object to it. Neither did Kate. Well if someone tried to stop the model, Kate would tell them to shut up and let her do it.

Erica smiled as she finish up. “God I love having you as my make-up doll.” She chuckled causing Kira to smile.

“You just love to be on the other end of the make-up brush.” She said.

“That’s true.” Erica leaned in and kissed her.

“Hey girls, don’t mess up that make-up.” Kate said coming over to them. The two smiled looked up at her.

“Sorry. I can’t help it. She’s so pretty.” Erica said.

Kate smiled as she looked at her phone. “Have you heard from Malia? She needs to be here soon. Because once Allison is done with her photos, you’re next then Lydia and then Malia. Then of course the band photos.” She said.

Kira reached for her phone and checked it. “Um...she said she might be a bit late. She had an appointment. She didn’t tell me what kind of appointment.” She said.

“Text her to hurry up. Alright? She’s response to your text faster.” Kate gave her a look.

“Because I’m her best friend and she’s still weird with you and Lydia. Plus whatever happened between her and Allison, they don’t text.” Kira said. Which was true. Her and Malia were always texting after Malia’s return. It felt like Malia never left to be honest.

“Alright. Please let me-well fuck.” Kate looked up and saw Malia walking over.

Kira and Erica looked over and smirked. Malia, from what they can see, shaved down the sides and the top was dyed back to her famous electric blue. It was pulled into a small ponytail. Seeing Malia getting back to her famous look made Kira excited. It meant Malia was getting back to herself. The Musician she is with her stage presence. Kira got up and went over to her.

“Oh my god! I love it!” She said giving her a hug.

Malia couldn’t help but to smile, returning the hug, “Thanks. The dye job was last minute choice. Thankfully Cora’s boyfriend set up an appointment last minute at a friend’s salon. He’s a barber so he doesn’t do dye jobs that often. Especially in this color.” 

“Still! It’s perfect for the tour photos! Lydia’s going to be so excited!” Kira said.

“I bet she will be. Where do I need to go?” She asked.

“Warbore. They have some outfits that will fit you then make-up. Heads up, Lydia is a wardrobe.” Kate said as she started to text something on her phone.

“Okay.” Malia nodded her head.

She let go of Kira and headed toward the large selection of clothes. She never understood why they did wardrobe like that with photoshoots. Everyone would see her pretty much naked. And it meant Lydia would as well. They might have been in love but now being broken up and not seeing each other for six years will make this awkward. She started to rub the back of her neck as she came over. One of the assistants saw her walk over and meet her.

“Malia Tate?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Malia nodded her head.

“Great. We’re just going to do a punk theme for you. A leather jacket, plaid flannel, holey pants and combat boots. Or we can do a diem patch vest. Which ever works for you.” He lead her to the clothes.

“I would rather wear shorts to be honest. Give me a pair of scissors and the jeans.”

The guy nodded his head and did so. One Malia had the pants, she got to work. Lydia stepped out from behind some of the clothes. She had on some floral leggings, boots, and a blue-green plaid button-up. She smiled as she watched Malia cut up the pants. This wasn’t the first time any of them have done something like this. Once they gave Allison a dress and she pretty much cut it to her knees, the shoulders off, and made the cut on her chest lower. Even Lydia tore up a jacket to wear.

She smiled at her. “Why am I not surprised with you?” She asked.

Malia didn’t look up at her. “Surprise with what?”

“Your hair and destroying a pair of pants.”

“Ah well the hair is cause I don’t want to deal with it while on tour. The long hair was a bitch. The pants is because I have more leg tattoos and I don’t want to cover them up.” She tossed one of the pants legs to the side.

“Ah. Well you’re destroying a pair of $300 jeans.” That statement got Malia to look up at her.

“What?! Three-Hundred dollar jeans?! Who the fuck would spend that much on a pair of clothes I can get at Goodwill for seven dollars and do the same shit to it myself.” Malia said which caused Lydia to laugh.

“It’s fashion sweetie. Beauty has a price.” She said.

“The price of wiping out my bank account.” Malia muttered. Lydia smirked.

“So did Kate tell you when you’re doing your photos?” Lydia fixed her shirt.

“I’m going to assume last.” Malia finished with the pants.

She put it on the rack before she started to undress to change. Lydia started to blush. She got to see the new tattoos. She saw the Sugar Skull Women on that covered the back of her left calf, the flowers on her right, and even the coyote that covered her left thigh. There was a collection of smaller tattoos all over her legs as well. She also had wings tattooed along her back. Then there was the ones she had on her abs. Another skull in a owl with roses and wings. Lydia stepped behind the clothes as Malia changed her clothes.

“You have seen me naked.” Malia had noticed her movements from the corner of her eye.

“Yeah but...it’s been six years…” Lydia lowered her head a bit as she still blushed.

Malia was silent for a while. “Yeah.” She came around the corner and looked at Lydia, dressed in the clothes for the photoshoot. 

Lydia couldn’t help but to blush a bit more. She really looked like she did six years ago. She remembered the day she meet her. The twelve year old who had shaggy blonde-brown hair who wore a neutral color tanks, tattered shorts, a crappy pair of red and white Converse, and this raggy green jacket she had. The girl who was always in detention and they find sleeping in a tent in the forest because she wouldn’t go to her foster family. 

Now she turned into a beautiful woman who was covered in tattoos. A girl who was extremely talented in writing, music, and artwork. It was hard to believe it sometimes. Lydia gulped a bit, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Should you go to hair?”  Lydia asked.

“Oh yeah.” Malia bit her bottom lip as she nodded her head before she walked off. Allison came up beside her and noticed her actions.

“I think you need more blush to hide your own blush.” She said causing Lydia to jump a little.

She smiled and put her hand on her forehead from embarrassment. “Shut up. You were the same way with Derek. Every time he came near.” She looked up at her.

“I’m not denying that. But you sure you want to try to go down that road again? What if after the tour she never contacts any of us again? She has her own life.”

Lydia looked over at Malia as she talked to Kate, “I don’t think she will this time. She needed out and to find herself. She found her family and a new passion. We’ll stay in her life. Especially if we go get tattoos from her.”

Allison sighed, “I hope so for you.” 

* * *

Malia groaned as she filled out the paperwork Kate gave her. It was more of a schedule for the next few months before tour. Talk shows, interviews for both music and tattoo magazines, even an appearance on a tattoo competition show. Which she didn’t understand that one because she had only been a licensed tattoo artist for two years. But Kate said they saw her work and loved it and wanted her on as a judge for a challenge. Erica came over and took a seat beside her and smirked.

“What’s Kate making you do?” The blonde asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Shit I do not want to do. Each is going to ask why did I leave the band in the first place and I don’t want to talk about that at all.” She groaned, leaning her head back causing Erica to laugh.

“Kira is the same way. Especially when they put her on talk shows.”

“That’s because of her social anxiety. She even felt odd at signings. Though I’ve noticed she’s getting better at it.” Malia said as she turned the page.

“She’s seeing the same therapist as Lydia and has anxiety meds she takes. Only when she has to do public events like signings, shows, and talk shows. Sometimes when she would come to my fashion shows she would take them.” Malia looked up and at her.

“Isn’t the withdrawal horrible in that case?” She asked.

“Not when it’s take when needed.” Erica said as Kira came over with a plate.

“Okay. I made rice balls with miso in it!” Kira said proudly.

“Did you get the recipe from your mom finally?” Erica asked as Kira put the plate on the table.

“Yep! I hope I got it right. Tell me if it’s horrible and I can make something else...oh god it’s going to be horrible.” Kira started to panic which caused Erica to get up and put her hands on her face.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine. Trust me. Everything you make that you get from your parents is amazing. Alright?” Erica kissed her on the head.

“Alright. Let me get some tea.” Kira returned the kiss before she left. Malia smiled and chuckled at the two.

“When are you going to pop the question to her?” Malia asked. Erica smiled.

“I have a plan. Which I might need some help with.” Erica sat down and looked at her.

“Want to tell me it later since she’s in the house?” Malia asked as she reached over for a riceball.

“Yes cause I’ll need help from Allison and Lydia too.” Erica smiled.

“Alright. I’m game.” Malia smirked before she took a bite, “Hey Kira!” She called out.

“What?”

“What’s Miso?” Malia looked back to the kitchen as Kira came out with a tray.

“Green onions. It’s fine. I didn’t put fish in it.” She said as she put it down.

“Oh.” Malia said.

Erica reached over and pulled Kira onto her lap. “So when will we have those photos out that we can frame in the office?”

“Um, I think a couple of weeks they will be printed off and sent out. Kate is sending the individual one of me and one of the band. Did you ask for one Malia?” She asked.

“Nope. I didn’t want one. I don’t want anything of the band in my shop in my area. And we don’t hang any of it up in the house either. It’s mostly tattoo stuff we hang up.” Malia said as she took another bite.

“Really? So nothing from your years in the band is not out? That was like eleven years of our life.” Kira started to frown.

“Well let’s not forget I left and needed out. I didn’t need the reminders.” 

“Oh.” She said.

“Okay let’s eat because I’m hungry and I want a rice ball.” Erica kissed Kira on the chin.

“Okay.” Kira said with a smile.


	10. In Friends We Trust

Jennifer sat in the booth, looking at the photo in her hands. She had a sonogram appointment and Kate couldn’t make it because the girls had to get ready for a interview and performance that night. It was last minute but the company wanted it. From Kate’s text, both Kira and Malia weren’t happy about the last minute. She heard footsteps and saw Kate walking over with a smile.

“Hey hun.” Kate leaned over and kissed her before she took a seat beside her.

“Hey. How’s Kira and Malia? I know this has to be a handful.” Jennifer put the photo on the table.

“Malia stormed off and is at the tattoo parlor. Lydia went after her. Allison drove Kira back to her house to get her meds and to calm down. It’s like their teenagers all over again. Malia running off when she’s not happy and Kira having an attack. Thankfully Lydia is at a good place now because her ontop of all of it is a handful but she’s trying to talk Malia into showing up. But yeah it’s fun.” She grinned as she rubbed her face.

“Like having kids?” Jennifer asked.

“Oh yeah.” Kate nodded her head.

Jennifer smiled and picked up the picture to hand it to Kate, “Well that’s good cause it worked.” She said.

She watched Kate’s eyes widen as she took the photo. Then she saw the smile appear. Thankfully they ask Kate’s brother, Allison’s father, to be the sperm donor. And with Kate going to be on tour, she wouldn’t even be able to carry their child so it fell onto Jennifer for it. Which she had no problem with it. She knew Kate needed to be with the girls when they were on tour. 

Kate put her hand over her mouth, “Oh my god. Really?” She asked.

“Yep. We have a child on the way. And no they don’t know what the gender is yet. I figure you can take that with you on tour. And when I get a updated one, I will email you it.” She said with a smile. Kate smiled and gave her a kiss.

“It’s going to suck that I can’t be here for it and to help with the baby’s room.” 

“You’re brother has agree to help me with it. And so did Victoria. Once you and the girls head off for the tour, they will move up to help. Which I will need later in the term. And if you’re still away when I give birth-”

“I’m flying back. The girls are in their late twenties. They can survive without me a couple of days. Plus they will tell me to fly back.”

“Still. They will be there when it happens. I won’t be alone. And Kali will be there too.” 

Kate put her tongue in her cheek. “Ok…”

“I know you don’t like her but I will need help while you’re gone. And don’t say you’ll stay cause you know you’re needed with them.” Jennifer gave her a look.

“Alright. Gzee.” Kate said with a smirk.

* * *

“Malia, come on please.” Lydia said as she stood in the doorway of Malia’s area. The tattoo artist was curled up on the couch, facing inward. Behind her Cora, Theo, and Brett stood behind her.

“No. I’m not even doing the tattooing show.” Malia said.

“They asked you to be in Ink Masters?! What the fuck!” Theo said.

“She’s famous and good. That’s why.” Cora looked at him.

“You’re not helping. Malia Jessica Tate,” Malia quickly looked at Lydia as she spoke, “You knew this was going to happen the second you agree to do the tour. It’s one talk show. It will not kill you at all.” 

“Her middle name is Jessica?” Brett asked which caused Lydia to elbow him.

“I told Kate no last minutes.” Malia said.

“What do I have to do to get you to go? Drag you by the ear? Say Sorry for what I said that caused you to leave? What Malia? It’s just a fucken show...know what forget it. I’m not dealing with you being a bitch about performing anymore.” Lydia threw her hands in the air and started to walk away.

Malia got up and went after her. “Lydia!” She said.

The redhead turned and looked at her, “No. I’m not doing this. I’m done. Getting you to do anything those last six months was hell for me. You treated me like shit for whatever was going on between you and Allison and I was just trying to be a supportive girlfriend who just wanted to help. But whatever it was just made you a bitch and it’s still doing it now.”

Malia looked at her. She grabbed her by the hand and led her back to her room with protest. Once she was in, she close the door and moved the speakers by the door and turned on the music so they wouldn’t hear them. Then she turned to the bassist.

“You want to know why I quit?” She asked.

“YES!”

“Because the company didn’t want me in the band anymore. I didn’t fit the cookie cutter look that you, Kira, and Allison did. They didn’t want a girl covered in tattoos, piercings, and with my electric blue hair. They didn’t care how good I was but they wanted me gone. And Allison didn’t say much to defend me because they were wanting her to go solo. She says she wasn’t going to do it and she wasn’t ever going to tell you guys. I found out because I saw the paper work and approached her about it. That’s why we fought. It was the future for the band.” 

Malia watched Lydia’s eyes widen and the disappointment. She knew Allison and Lydia were best friends. They told each other anything. Allison was the one to convince Lydia to finally kiss Malia and to tell her what she was feeling. Malia knew when she left the band, Lydia went to Allison for comfort. Lydia crossed her arms as she started to pace the room.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Allison and I have talked about it already. Part of me doesn’t believe her but with how everything ended, it’s understandable. She claims she fought for me but I don’t believe it fully. She also claims she wasn’t going to sign the contract.” 

Lydia put her hands on her face and rubbed it. “Oh god.” She groaned.

“Yeah. That’s why I left and why I got into the fight with Allison. It’s why I didn’t come back either. Because I didn’t feel welcome by the company. Um, she did say apparently the new CEO wanted me back.” Malia took a seat on her couch.

“He did. Deucalion has brought it up a couple of times. But Kate always told him to stop because of me.” Lydia looked over at her.

“...Don’t be mad at Allison. She didn’t want to tell you because she was worried how you react and your mental health...I think she didn’t want you to think she was abandoning you too.” Malia looked up at her. Lydia bit her bottom lip and nodded her head.

* * *

“Don’t put that on me.” Malia leaned away from the makeup artist as they attempted to put concealer on the tattoo artist. Kate heard her and grinned.

“It’s not worth it. Trust me. She doesn’t wear make-up.” She said as she walked over. The make-up artist nodded her head before she walked away.

Kate leaned against the mirror and looked at Malia, “So Lydia got you to come. What did she say to get you here?”

“Nothing. Well she was about to storm off because I told her I didn’t want to go on the interview because I didn’t want to be asked about why I left.” Malia looked down at her hands.

“Ah...Did you talk to Allison about it?” Kate asked.

“...Yeah. We talked about it. I’m not sure if I fully believe her. But...I told Lydia.” She said as her hands started to fidget.

“You did?”

“Yeah...She has the right to know...And I’m going to tell Kira latter. So don’t worry. I’m not leaving her out of the loop.” 

“Good. Because I would kill you if you didn’t. So you need to be on stage in ten. Got it?” Kate patted her on the shoulder.

“Got it.” Malia nodded her head.

She sat in the chair, looking at her hands. For the past six years, she had turn guitars hands she had into artist hands. It took her a bit to re-learn how to play even though it was a second language to her. But everyone gets rusty. She felt the knot in her throat form. Nerves were kicking in. Wasn’t surprising. Malia took a deep breathe as she sat there. She lost track of time till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked in the mirror and saw Lydia standing there.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Malia nodded her head as she got out of the seat.

They walked towards the stage and stopped to eat their earpieces in and turned on. Getting re-fitted for them was one of the most painful and annoying things ever. Having to sit there with you’re mouth open and something to keep it open was painful. Malia wanted to shut her mouth a lot during it. Someone came over and handed the two their guitar and bass receptivity. 

“Thanks.” Malia muttered. Lydia looked up at her.

“You’re going to be fine. Don’t worry. It’s like riding a bike.” She said giving her a smile.

Malia smiled back. Once she had the strap on, she walked out onto the stage. Kira was behind the drums, double checking everything. Allison was at the mic, tuning her guitar. Apparently after Lydia left the tattoo shop, she called Allison and they had a talk about what Malia told her. Yeah Allison got pissed at Malia for it but Malia’s answer was get over it. So once again there was tension between Allison and Malia.

Malia walked over to Kira. “Hey, later we need to talk.” She said.

“Is it serious?” Kira asked looking up at her.

“Not really?” Malia wasn’t honestly sure if it was or not.

“Is it about whatever has pissed off Allison?”

“Yes.” 

Kira sighed, “Alright.” She rubbed her forehead.

Malia bit her bottom lip as she went back to her spot. She tuned her guitar real quick before she plugged in. She looked at Allison who was more focus on her guitar then anything. Yeah she wasn’t going to talk to her for a while. Or at least the rest of the night.

Malia looked up at the lights which were either dim or low. Then her eyes laid on the audience who were either taking photos or talking about her return. It just made it more nerve wracking for her. She looked over at the host of the show who was talking to the show manager. Just a couple of more minutes.

And those minutes were bit of a blur until she heard the voice of the host.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have a huge treat for you. The queens of the pop punk scene Anchors Aways are here,” There was some cheering, “And what’s even better, original guitar Malia Tate is here too! That’s right. For their 15th anniversary tour she has come back for it. So in honor of it, here’s Anchors Away performing their first single, He Wasn’t.” 

The lights came on and Malia quickly looked over at Lydia who was smiling at her.

_ You’ll be fine _ . She mouthed to her.

Malia took a quick breath before she started on the guitar. It was a couple of seconds before the others joined in and Allison started to sing.

 

_ There's not much going on today. _

_ I'm really bored, it's getting late. _

_ What happened to my Saturday? _

_ Monday's coming, the day I hate. _

_ Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone. _

 

Malia and Lydia stepped up to the mics to start singing back-up.

 

_ He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. _

_ He wouldn't even open up the door. _

_ He never made me feel like I was special. _

_ He isn't really what I'm looking for. _

 

_ This is when I start to bite my nails. _

_ And clean my room when all else fails. _

_ I think it's time for me to bail. _

_ This point of view is getting stale. _

 

_ I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone. _

_ He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. _

_ He wouldn't even open up the door. _

_ He never made me feel like I was special. _

_ He isn't really what I'm looking for. _

 

_ Na na na na na, we've all got choices. _

_ Na na na na, we've all got voices. _

_ Na na na na na, stand up make some noise. _

_ Na na na na, stand up make some noise. _

 

_ I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone. _

_ He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. _

_ He wouldn't even open up the door. _

_ He never made me feel like I was special. _

_ He isn't really what I'm looking for. _

_ He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no. _

_ He wouldn't even open up the door. _

_ He never made me feel like I was special. _

_ Like I was special, cuz I was special. _

 

_ Na na na na na. _

 

Once the music stopped, Malia smiled. Her heart was pounding in her chest but it was good. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck and saw it was Kira, smiling. She kissed her on the cheek before she started to bounce. She looked over and saw Lydia and Allison wrapping their arms around each other. They were always quick to forgive.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Anchor's Away!”

* * *

 

Malia sat on the beach sand with a beer in her hands. The others went off to get a drink but Malia just wanted to be alone. But that didn’t stop Kira to follow her. Erica stayed in the house talking to the tattoo staff. She heard footsteps and saw Kira take a seat beside her with a bottle of water.

“How did it feel to perform again?”

Malia smiled as she messed with the bottle. “Good. I will say I did miss that feeling.” She looked over at her best friend who was grinning from ear to ear.

“That’s awesome. And you get to feel that for like six months! I’m excited to travel with you again. We always do weird shit together.” She grinned.

“We do. That we do. When we go to Moscow, they have like this museum for like anal shit and they will clean your ass and massage it. Wanna look for it and do it?” Malia grinned as she took a sip of her beer.

“Oh my god no! I don’t like it when Erica tries it.” 

“Erica’s into Anal?”

“No! She tries to get me to do a emna. Just to keep everything clean. It scares me. You can do it but I won’t.”

Malia started to laugh. Kira smiled and put her head on her shoulders.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“...Why I left. Lydia knows and you have the right to know. I left for two reasons. Um, first the company didn’t want me in the band. They wanted to make you guys like a girl group. I didn’t fit what they wanted. Second, um, Allison was offered to go solo and I got pissed because she was thinking about doing it. And I didn’t want the band to break up for Lydia and in the end I pretty much did that.” Kira reached for Malia’s hand and held it.

“I understand. You weren’t happy and so much happen to us after our first album. There were times I thought about leaving because of my anxiety.”

“What made you stay?”

“Because Allison and Lydia? Erica. I would come home to her and she would make sure I was relaxed and comfortable. And whenever I had an attack, she was there for me. I knew I could make it with her by my side.” Kira smiled.

“Not because she’s wicked hot right?” Malia joked causing Kira to laugh.

“No. She’s aesthetically pleasing to look at. And I’m in love with her.”

“That’s right. I forgot you came out as Asexual a couple years ago.” 

“Yep. Allison’s the token straight girl. I’m Asexual. You are a lesbian and Kate and Lydia are bisexual. The pressure of the queers begins.” Kira joked.

“And we’re going to Russia. We should get Pride flags and wave them around. Piss off the government.”

“We should...I missed this. I wish you would rejoin.”

“We’ll see how the tour goes and I’ll go from there. I do own a shop.”

“I know.”

“But I won’t leave again. You all know where I live and work. And Derek is my cousin. I’ll be tracked down. Especially for when they get married.”

“Yeah. When’s Allison going to officially tell us?”

“Never.” The two laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you don't know who Avril Lavigne is, we need to have a talk
> 
> [He Wasn't](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNqarNL5XFQ)


	11. We're Not Going Home (We Don't Care What Time it Is)

Kira looked out the hotel room with a smile. It was day one of the tour and their first stop was in London. They were doing America for the last leg of the tour since they were going to play in Beacon Hills last. She smiled as she pulled out her phone to take a photo.Erica would get it first before she put it on Instagram. There was a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” Kira called out.

The door open and she looked over to see Malia coming in with a bag of food. “Whatca find?” She asked.

“Fish and Chips. When I saw London was the first stop I wanted some. And knowing you, you won’t leave till we have to tomorrow for the show so I brought you some.” Malia took a seat on the bed.

“Thanks. Did people recognize you?” She said as she took the photo.

“No. I covered tattoos and wore a hat. No one noticed me.” Malia pulled out the food. 

“Well that’s good. I know people are begging you to go online again.” She walked over as she uploaded the photo and sent it to Erica.

“I know. I do run the Instagram for the tattoo parlor but that’s it. I don’t want to get swept up in all of that again. And I can live through you.” She said as she lied back against the bed board. Kira chuckled as she sat down.

“So I haven’t asked, how’s Erica’s seizures doing? I didn’t see anything in the news about them.” Malia asked.

“She’s on the right meds. She has been for...six years actually.” Kira nodded her head.

“That’s good. I remember she couldn’t come to the shows because the stress and sounds would trigger her sometimes. So because she’s better now she comes to shows more often?” Malia ate one of the fish strips.

“Oh yeah. She enjoys it. I wish she could come on tour with us. I could go sightseeing with her and we would have romantic dates. But we don’t travel on the off-touring season because Erica tends to finally have time off so we spend time at home. Speaking of lovers, you and Lydia seem to being doing well.” Kira smiled at the tattoo artist which Malia couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Yeah. We’re just friends though. It’s awkward between the two of us still. I mean being in the room alone with her is still difficult.”

“So nothing is going to happen again?”

“I don’t know. So much is going on. We haven’t even talked about where we are in general. I mean it’s just a stage of life that’s a struggle.”

“Do you want something to happen?” Kira asked.

Malia sighed. “I don’t know. Can we change the subject?”

“Yeah sure. Sorry if it made you feel a bit odd.”

“It’s fine. It’s something that’s bound to be brought up at sometime. But it’s fine. So change of subject, I’m ready for tomorrow.”

Kira smiled. “You have your outfit ready?” 

“Blink-182 shirt and torn up jeans with my Vans. You?” She asked.

“I got this shirt last year in Japan when me, Erica, and my parents went on vacation, that says I can be shit mama. My mom hates it but she knows why I like to wear it because it’s broken English. Though dad thinks it’s funny. But I’m wearing that, shorts, and my boots.” She heard Malia start laughing.

“I am shit mama? Oh my god!” Malia rolled onto her side as she covered her face.

“You’re enjoying it too much aren’t you?” Kira was grinning.

“I am. Oh my god.” Malia kept laughing.

* * *

“Lydia pour me some more.” Kate held out her glass to the redhead.

Lydia picked up the bottle before she started to pour some. Allison was in the bathroom with a pair of clippers giving herself a sidecut since her bangs had grown out of the year they had been getting ready for the tour. There was no way the two would talk her out of it. Even though both knew about the wedding and there was a chance Derek wouldn’t be too happy about it. But there was nothing they could do.

“So Allison’s parents have moved in with Jennifer?” Lydia asked as she topped hers off.

“They actually just moved up as a whole. Chris gets more work in L.A. then he did in Beacon Hills but he’s also close to retirement so it works. And that way they can be close to their daughter once again.” Kate took a sip of her wine.

“Aw. And then Victoria can threaten Derek once again with a pencil sharpener.” Which caused the two to giggle.

“Wrong boyfriend Lyds.” Allison called out from the bathroom.

“It was still funny when we told Derek that happen. What ever happen to Scotty?” Kate asked.

“Oh he came out as bisexual and has a boyfriend. They actually live in LA. I think his name was Theo. It’s been awhile since I ran into them. His boyfriend is cute. A bit tiny but has alot of muscle..oh my god…” Lydia started to giggle before she put her hand over her mouth.

“What?” Kate asked.

“Theo works with Malia. Allison how many of your lovers are associated with Malia?” Lydia looked at the bathroom as Allison stepped out with the left side of her head shaved down.

“Why does this happen to me?” She whined.

“Karma is a bitch and you know it.” Kate grinned as Allison went back into the bathroom.

“Yep.” Lydia grinned as she had some more. 

“Now let’s stop making Allison’s life a hell. Did you get tomorrow’s schedule? You and Allison will be going on the Graham Norton show tonight. Kira won’t go because of her anxiety and I’m not going to fight Malia on it. Then tomorrow we’ll head to the venue around eleven to start setting up and sound checks. Then you guys have a break from four to six to eat or sleep before we have to get ready for the show. I assume you have your outfit ready?”

“Of course. You know me Kate.” 

“Good. Now I have a question for you that might make you uncomfortable. How are you and Malia doing? I’m only asking this because she’s been back for almost a year getting ready for the tour and you two seem weird. So I wondering what’s going on with you two.” Kate asked which caused Allison to come out of the bathroom.

“I don’t know. We’re just friends. I don’t know if she’s planning to stay which is affecting the choice if she wants something or not.” Lydia said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I don’t think Malia is going to disappear again. She won’t leave Kira and she won’t leave you again.” Allison said.

“I agree with Allison. She saw the result of you two. She’s not going to cause it again.” Kate said.

“Yeah. But you know she runs from her problems sometimes.” Lydia took another sip.

* * *

Malia and Kira sat on the bed watching the talk show Lydia and Allison were on. Malia couldn’t help but to smile at Lydia. Her hair was in curls, letting the natural look come out, wearing a blue floral dress with pale yellow leggings with white shoes. It was very 70s and they were loving it. Allison was in black skinny jeans with a purple blouse with a black leather jacket and boots.

Kira looked over and saw Malia smiling each time Lydia appeared on screen. Even if Malia said there was nothing going on, it was clear Malia still had feelings for the red head. They heard the door open and saw Derek come in. He got hired on as security and didn’t go with Kate, Allison, and Lydia to the show. He had a box of pizza in his hands.

“How’s the interview going?” He asked as he sat it beside Kira.

“Malia’s drooling over Lydia’s outfit.” Kira smirked which caused Malia to nudge her.

“Shut up.” She said.

“Well beside that, how is it going?” He asked as he opened the box to take out a slice.

“Good. Mostly talking about the tour. They haven’t brought up Malia which is good thing. But they seem to be having fun.” Kira reached over and took a slice.

“Good. That’s what’s important. Are you two doing any interviews while we’re on tour?” Derek asked.

“Nope. Kira’s anxiety and I refuse to. So it’s up to Allison and Lydia.” Malia said.

“Then you two are going to sit here in the hotel rooms while they do this?” Derek looked at them.

“We have plans for each place we go to. Tonight we just didn’t want to. I think Malia’s waiting till we get to Russia for this anal musem thing.” Kira said.

“Really?” Derek arched an eyebrow.

“Yep and we’re going to record it too. Cora’s excited to see it.” Malia smirked and saw from the corner of her eye the face Derek made. Then they noticed Allison on the screen.

“Did she shave her head?” He asked.

“Yep. They couldn’t stop her.” Kira said. Derek sighed.

“We were going to have the wedding after the tour.” Then he realized what he said and looked at them.

“We know. Allison forgets to take off the ring in some of the photos you take. It’s fine. We haven’t told anyone.” Kira said.

“Does Allison know you know?” He asked.

“She knows that Cora and I know. We gave her a hard time about it. When is she going to make the official announcement?” Malia asked.

“I think at some point during the tour. She hasn’t figured it out yet.”

“She’ll forget it. Trust me.” Malia said.

“No. I don’t think she will if Kate gets on her about it.” Derek said.

“We’ll all do what Kate tells us.” Kira said with a smirk.


	12. Wolves

Lydia, Allison, and Malia stood on their step boxes. Malia and Lydia were playing Wolves instrumental with Kira gently hitting the drums. It was their second night on tour and they were in Paris, France. London was a great first stop for the tour. Though they had to travel to Berlin overnight. While they were in Europe they would travel in a tour bus. Derek and Allison both somehow were able to fit in a bunk together but Derek had space for himself. 

Allison held up the microphone, “What up Paris? It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Allison chuckled as the crowd screamed, “For those who were dragged here with a sibling or a partner we are Anchors Away. I am Allison Argent, vocals and Rhythm guitar. This beautiful red head beside me is Lydia Martin who is also vocals and our bassit. Behind me is the amazing drummer Kira Yukimura. And over here, returning after six years is Malia Tate, the lead guitarist. So you better enjoy this fucken show.” She said as a roadie brought a mic stand for her. Allison put the mic in before she took her guitar.

 

_ Wolves are watching me _ _   
_ _ All they want is to cut my breathing _ _   
_ __ They're the cause of my first collapse

 

_ This is the aftermath _ _   
_ _ Claws are crushing me _ _   
_ _ Now I've learned to shut my feelings down _ _   
_ _ Don't cry, I won't cry _ _   
_ _ Please someone tell me why _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I needed you to surround the whole of me _ _   
_ _ Foolishly waited for hours and now it's nearly morning _ _   
_ _ The wolves are wearing me down _ _   
_ _ I'd love to change the fact that _ _   
_ _ I need you now _ _   
_ _ I'm not shutting you out _ _   
_ _ I need you now _ _   
_ __ I'm not shutting you out

 

Malia jumped off her box and walked over to Kira, standing on the one they place infront of her. They gave each other a smile. Lydia looked over for a brief second and couldn’t help but to slightly blush at Malia. Whenever they perform, she would either wear short shorts or skinny jeans. She face the crowd as she kept playing. _   
_ _   
_ _ Like animals _ _   
_ _ They hunt you through the vein and you will _ _   
_ _ Run away, run run away _ _   
_ _ But is there a turn to take _ _   
_ _ The night is young _ _   
_ _ You got a big breath of air within your lungs _ _   
_ _ I plan to fight _ _   
_ _ Cause things were always right when _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I needed you to surround the whole of me _ _   
_ _ Foolishly waited for hours and now it's nearly morning _ _   
_ _ The wolves are wearing me down _ _   
_ _ I'd love to change the fact that _ _   
_ _ I need you now _ _   
_ _ I'm not shutting you out _ _   
_ _ I need you now _ _   
_ _ I'm not shutting you out _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I said I was over with you and I'd be better now _ _   
_ _ I just saw myself as one to walk away and not turn around _ _   
_ _ The strangest thing is just now I'm realizing _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I needed you to surround the whole of me _ _   
_ _ Foolishly waited for hours and now it's nearly morning _ _   
_ _ The wolves are wearing me down _ _   
_ _ I'd love to change the fact that _ _   
_ _ I need you now _ _   
_ _ I'm not shutting you out _ _   
_ _ I need you now _ _   
_ _ I'm not shutting you out _ _   
_ _ I need you now _ _   
_ __ I'm not shutting you out

 

Allison smiled as she finished the song. She brushed her hair backwards and looked at Lydia who couldn’t help but to look back over at Malia as she stepped down from the box. The singer went over to her and leaned into her ear.

“You are a love sick puppy.” She said. Lydia gave her a look knowing she was right.

* * *

Malia was curled up on the couch in the bus as they drove to Paris. The others were asleep but Malia couldn’t. She had to get use to the bus again which would take a while for her. So she headed into the back and started watching  _ Dexter _ . She was dressed in BB8 knit pj bottoms and a Rocky Horror shirt with just the lips. She had a bottle of beer in her hands. She heard the door open and saw Kate standing there in basketball shorts and a old Anchors Away shirt from their first tour.

“Malia, why are you up? It’s three in the morning.” She came inside and closed the door behind her.

“I can’t sleep on the bus.” Malia took a sip of her beer as Kate sat down beside her.

“While it’s moving?”

“Yep.” 

Kate grinned as she took the beer from Malia and took a sip. “You still watch this?”

“Yeah. I like it. The ending pissed me off so much.”

“I know! I threw the remote at the screen and broke the tv. Jennifer was not happy with me that day.” She said which caused Malia to laugh.

“I would be pissed. But I threw a beer bottle at the wall.” Malia smirked.

“That is not surprising. But I want to talk to you about something.” 

Malia groaned. “What?” 

“Stop wearing your shorts. Lydia kept looking over and blushing during the show. I mean I had a tally and I think it was at twenty-two.” Kate grinned.

“I can’t stop her from looking. I mean we had history. Shit like that is going to happen.” Malia shrugged her shoulders.

“Lydia told me you guys are just friends. But I know you,” Kate looked at her, “You still have feelings for her otherwise you wouldn’t have come back. You would have made another band if you didn’t. I’m pretty sure you stuck to tattooing just to somewhat stay near Lydia because of her tattoos.”

“No. I got into tattoo as a suggestion and I could draw.” She said.

“But staying in LA?”

“Because I moved in with Cora.” 

“Do you have an excuse for everything?”

“Pretty much.” Malia smirked.

“You’re an asshole.” Kate reached into her pants and pulled out her phone, “Want to see your sister?” 

Malia laughed, “The sonograph?”

“Yep,” Kate pulled up the photo and handed it to her.

“Oh wow. I assume I’ll be the godparent?” Malia asked, smiling.

“No. You’re their older sister. Remember I adopted you when you were sixteen so you could tour and not tell your social worker all the time. Which Jordan is doing great by the way.”

“I know. I do still talk to Jordan. He drove up to see me and I gave him a tattoo of a Hellhound on his shoulder...You know we never told them you became my mother.” 

“I don’t think they care because you were in a home and happy.    
That matter to them the most. Though you keep sneaking into Allison’s life. You’re her cousin though me and Derek. You dated her best friend. And you work with her ex’s boyfriend. Scott?”

“Oh Theo’s boyfriend? He’s a sweetheart. I’ve done tattoos on him. He’s actually asked me about forming a band with him once. I explained to him not ready for that.”

“Another pop punk band?”

“No. Just punk. But still…”

“You seriously don’t know what you’re going to do when the tour is over do you?”

“Nope. I just know I still will work at the shop. But if I want to be part of the band or not, I’m not sure yet.”

“Well you have time to think. None of us are going to force you to stay. Just force you to stay in our lives again.” 

“I know I can’t escaped that. You and Kira will force me over for dinners or appear at my shop.”

“That is true.” Kate grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Crystalyne's [Wolves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cg9QEIUdH90). really good song and band


	13. Patchwork Love

Malia wiped the extra ink off of Kate’s shoulder as she winced when the needle hit her skin again. Allison and Lydia sat there smirking while Kira cringed a bit. They tried to convinced Kira to get a tattoo but they soon finally learn how much afraid of needles she was. She often turned her head away from the sight. 

“How much longer?” Kate asked.

“I just need to finish up the color. Thank you for scheduling us a day off though.” Malia said as she started to work on it again.

“You guys need them. And we’re in Germany so I figured you all want to go wandered around. Derek and Allison can have a date night which where is he?” Kate asked looking at her niece.

“Doing some shopping. He needed some extra clothes.” Allison said. 

“Ah.” Kate said as she took a short deep breathe in.

“I’m going to head out after we’re done here and get food.” Malia said as she wiped more ink off.

“I might join you...if that’s okay.” Lydia said with a slight blush. Malia looked at her.

“Um...sure.” She said before she looked back at finishing up the tattoo. 

She started to clean it up and taped gaze on it. “There you go. One tigerlily. Wait an hour before you clean it. I have the soap you need on the bus and ointment. And wait a hour to use the ointment.” Malia took off her gloves and started to clean up the area.

“Thank you.” Kate picked up her shirt to put back on. 

“Your welcome. I never thought of you as someone to get a flower.” Malia said.

“It’s Jennifer’s favorite flower beside Wolfsbane.” Allison said as Malia put away everything.

“Ah. Alright. When do you want to leave Lydia?” She asked.

“Whenever you’re ready.” The bassist smile.

* * *

 

“Shit, this hasn’t changed.” Malia chuckled as they walked down the street.

They both were dressed to where they couldn’t be recognized unless you got right up close to them. All of them would do this just so they could have some privacy. The two girls headed downtown part of them looking for a club to head too. Personally Malia wanted to find a punk bar and see a local band perform. Lydia smiled and looked at her.

“Nope. Some things have come and gone. That sex shop where you bought the spikey didlo is still here. And yes the owner still wears a gimp mask.” Lydia said which caused Malia to smile.

“Did you go back last time you were here?” She asked.

“Kira did. She came with Erica for a fashion show she was walking in.”

“How did she handle that?”

“Oh Kira freaked out. Erica wanted to go in out of curiosity. It was overwhelming to Kira. Which is part of how she came out as asexual. Erica knew but yeah.” 

“Do you know how Erica and Kira be immediate? Erica is a very sexual presence person and I don’t want to bring it up to Kira.”

“You mean do they have sex?”

“Pretty much.”

“Not really. I don’t ever hear them. They cuddle a lot. I think it’s because Kira isn’t comfortable with the idea of sex at all. I think they might have tried it and it didn’t work. But the important thing is they are happy.”

“Yeah it is. Kira deserves someone.”

“She really does. When is Erica coming out to propose?” 

“Hometown show. She was thinking Russia to piss of the government but she said no. We have to help her in and not let Kira see her. She’s going to propose her during Punks Don’t Dance which how did that song get popular? The lyrics suck.” 

Lydia looked at her. “Hey, it was the first song I wrote for the band and you were behind it so much. And let’s not forget I wrote it about you too.”

“Because I wanted to fuck you. Let’s be honest.” Lydia stopped and made a gasp.

“So everything was just to get into my pants? Is that all you wanted?” She asked as Malia stepped closer to her.

“It work didn’t it? We were together for how long?”

“I believe the magic number is seven. Because we didn’t hook up till after the first year after the band got together. We kept flirting which is why I wrote Punks Don’t Dance and you wrote Distracted.”

“So you finally figured that out? Took you fifteen years.” Malia started to walk again.

“You bitch.” Lydia joked as she started to catch up.

Malia chuckled and pointed over to a club. “There’s a punk bar. Let’s go.” 

“If you get clocked in the face, I’m not patching it up.” Lydia said hurrying up.

* * *

 

Allison walked out of the bathroom as she dried her hair as Derek lied on the bed watching TV. Since they were staying a extra night, they all got hotel rooms. Mostly to have their own bathrooms and to sleep on real beds. She walked over, putting the towel to the side, and got on the bed to mount Derek. The body guard smiled and places his hands on her waist.

“Hi.” She said with a smile.

“Hi.” He said as she leaned down and kissed her.

“So what time do we leave in the morning?” He asked as he returned the kiss.

“We have to be up at seven to leave at eight thirty.” She moved herself beside him, putting her chin on his chest.

“Alright. We all eating downstairs I assume.”

“That’s the plan. So did you enjoy yourself today with you time?”

“I did. But I enjoyed the date we had tonight. We really haven’t had a date where we aren’t being attacked by fans.” 

“That is very much true. I know we have fans here but it’s still nice. Also the language barrier helps because I’ve noticed people didn’t want to talk to us much because we can’t speak German. And honestly I was fine with that. Though I’m sure some of them were talking shit to us.” Allison started to chuckle. 

“I have to agree with you.” Derek said with a smile. 

“Yep. So should we just watch TV till we fall asleep?” She got up and reached over for her phone and set the alarm. 

“Sounds like a plan since we have to get up early.” He said.

“Good.” She said as there was a knock on the door. They turned their heads to the door.

“Uhh…” Allison said as Derek got off on the bed. He walked over to the door and saw Kira there with her laptop.

“Hey guys. Sorry to bother you but I need some IT help and Lydia isn’t back and Kate’s out cold.” She said.

“Come on in.” Derek stepped aside letting her in. 

Kira smiled and came in. “Thanks. I was video chatting Erica and then the camera went out. I know it should be simple fix but I can’t figure it out.” She came. Allison sat up as Derek took the laptop and took a seat at the desk in the room. 

“How’s Erica holding up with you being gone for almost of a month?” Allison asked.

“She’s doing fine. Erica went back into modeling so she can stay busy since I’m not there for company.” Kira took a seat on the bed beside Allison.

“She really jumps in and out of that job.”

“They know when I’m home she wants to be with me and you know that’s the same with me. So it makes sense she models when I tour. And we’re going to be gone for six months. Why not?”

“That’s true. He had the job at the hotel till I got him to come with us.”

“He was able to keep busy. But I bet when you two have kids he’ll stay home with them.” Kira smiled as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

“We have to get engaged first.” Allison lied. Kira gave her a look.

“Really? We all know. Stop lying to us.” Kira said which made Derek turn around and smirk.

“Told you.” He said. Allison looked at him and flipped him off. 

“I don’t know what you hide it from us. We’re all okay with it.” Kira said.

“It was mostly Lydia because of the clear heartbreak.” Allison said.

“Lydia was the first of us to know. She was okay with it. Really she was happy but hurt you didn’t tell her.” Allison sighed at her words.

“I figured.” She said.

“Are you going to officially tell them now?” Derek asked.

“Yes.” Allison looked at him.

“Thank you.” She knew he was smirking.

“He’s been hounding you about it hasn’t he?” Kira grinned.

“Yes and don’t encourage him anymore.” Allison said.

* * *

 

“Meredith, go to bed. It’s midnight and you will stay the whole night up if you don’t sleep.” Lydia said as she walked down to the lobby. She had already put her stuff on the bus and was going to meet the others for breakfast.

“I am fine Lydia. Tell me about the tour so far. I’ve been writing since you left. So I’ve been ignoring calls and everything except emails.” Meredith said.

“The tour has been great so far. No one has tried to kill the other. And last night I went out with Malia. I think it was a date. It felt like it because she kept buying everything.”

“I take it that’s good.”

“Yeah. We went to a punk show, got dinner, and she even bought flowers.”

“Are you two going to become a couple again?” 

“I don’t know. It’s up in the air. We’ll just see what happens.” She said as she came into the lounging area and saw Kate, Malia, and Kira already there eating, “Hey I’ll call you back alright? I’m going to eat.” 

“Okay. I’ll let you know when I come up for air.” Lydia smirked.

“Alright and please remember to eat. See you.” She said.

“Safe travels.” Lydia hung up and walked over to them.

“Where’s Mr. and Mrs. Hale?” She asked.

“Still up there. I think they’re having shower sex.” Malia said.

“Anyways, Malia was telling us about the show you went to last night. Did you get the band's name?” Kate asked as she took a bite of a muffin.

“Dread Doctors. I looked them up last night and they are from France and came here for their own tour. If we take them to Deucalion we need to remind him they are a DIY band and they might want to record and all themselves.” Lydia took a seat beside Malia.

“I know. Malia you would be the best person to explain all of that.” Kate looked at her foster daughter.

“Got it.” She said before she looked at Lydia and gave her a smile. Without even thinking, she snuck her hand over and took ahold of Lydia’s which caused her to blush a bit.


	14. Young and Meance

Kira sat on the bus watching a while she video chatted with Erica. Even though she went back into modeling, she had a lot of free time still. So Erica started up a make-up channel and she was able to kill time that way. Kira smiled as watch her girlfriend put makeup on one of her friends, Jackson. The boy had a killer jawline.

“I shouldn’t be surprise Jackson agreed to it but I’m still surprise.” Kira  said.

“I would say it’s cause he’s gay as they come but it’s Jackson. He gets to look at himself in the mirror.” Erica chuckled.

“True. At least you have something to do and it’s something you’re really good at.”

“Yep.”

“Why do I feel that when I get home, you’re going to use me as your canvas?”

“Because I will. So how’s everything on tour? You’re in Helsinki right?” 

“Yep. We made it here for this film festival called Night Vision and they are doing theme with cult classic horror movies. Derek, Malia, and Kate were all over it. Me and Allison had to leave a couple of times because of the gore in some of the movies. Lydia kept hiding into Malia. We seriously think there is something going on in between them. Since Germany, they’ve been really close to get other. People have been noticing it in the vlogs, the shows, and when we’re out and about and it’s trending on Twitter.” 

“What’s trending?”

“Malydia. It was their ship name when they were a couple. I swear to god if they kiss, I’m going to buy flowers and throw the petals over them. And glitter. Definitely glitter.” Kira grinned.

“Ah. Don’t use too much glitter because when I come out to see you in Tokyo and it’s all over you, we’re going to have some issues.” 

Kira smiled, “You’re flying out to see me?!”

“Yep. You guys are spending a week there on break and you have like three shows there. Of course I’m flying out to see you. Part of me wants to join you when you’re on the South American leg so I can sun bath with you and have my arms and legs wrapped around you.” She watched Erica smiled as she bite her finger. 

“Then you will be trying to get into my pants like you always do.” Kira gave her a look.

“Okay I can’t help it that you’re so fucken hot. And I know when we do it, it will be on your terms.” Erica smiled which caused Kira to smile. 

“I know and I’m happy you agreed to it.”

“Well we have been together forever and a reason why we have so many sex toys. I’m surprise Lydia hasn’t said anything.”

“No she knows. You left one of your didlos in the dishwasher which you’re not suppose to put in there and told me to tell you to stop it.” 

“Oh yeah.” Erica said as Malia came into the room. 

“Talking to Erica?” She asked.

“Yeah and I want to talk to you. I’ll call you later.” Kira looked at Erica.

“Okay. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Kira ended the call and put the laptop to the side.

Malia leaned against the walls. “What?” She asked.

“Have you checked social media lately?” Kira asked which caused Malia to arched her eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Malydia is trending.” 

She watch Malia’s eyes widen a bit. “What do you mean?”

Kira grinned. “You’re dating Lydia again aren’t you? I mean it’s been a couple of weeks. Took you long enough!” She clapped her hands.

“Kira shut up!” The guitarist hissed.

“What?! We’ve been wanting you two together again for a long time. You two haven’t as happy as you have been for the past couple of weeks. I’ve noticed it and I think Kate has too. You didn’t fight with Kate when they came to interview us before the show and you always fight.” 

“I wouldn’t have had a choice. But shut up.” 

“It’s cute. Malia you deserved this. You deserved it.” 

“Kira stop it. Okay please. Just don’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t I promise but seriously.” 

“Stop it.”

“Malia and Lydia sitting in a tree!”

“KIRA!” 

* * *

Lydia stood in the mirror, fixing her hair as they waited for the show to start. The others were ready. Malia was having a beer before they went on and Kira was talking to Erica on the phone. Allison was most likely making out with Derek. She heard the door open and saw Malia come in with two bottles,

“You know I don’t drink before we go on.” Lydia smiled.

“It’s soda. I know you remember.” She walked over and placed it in front of Lydia.

Lydia smiled as she pulled her hair back. She looked at Malia. She was at the end of her clean clothes because Malia was dressed in basketball shorts, a sports bra and her hi-top with no idea how long her socks had been washed. Hopefully tonight she would wash her clothes otherwise Lydia would have to. Then again Lydia was was in a day old pair of legging which for her wasn’t heard of because she hated to wear day old clothes. But she went out the other night and bought some new shirts and the one she had on was a blue and black plaid button up. 

“Are you going to wash your clothes tonight or is this going to be a Warped Tour deal?” Lydia picked up the glass and took a sip.

“I have on clean bra.” 

“And your underwear?”

“...I’ll throw some clothes in when we get to the bus.” Malia looked like a hurt puppy.

“You’re disgusting sometimes.”

“You’re dating me which the internet knows and so does Kira. She teased me about it.” 

“Yeah. Allison and Derek did too. What about Kate?”

“Nothing there yet. Might be dealing with the company for your sake.” 

“Possibly. Do you want to become public about us dating again?” Lydia turned around and took ahold of her free hand.

“...Not yet. I mean we-”

“Hey you don’t need to explain yourself. Okay? It’s fine.” Lydia gave her a smile which cause Malia to smile. They heard the door open and saw Derek.

“Hey show time.” He said.

* * *

The four of them stood at the backdoor signing autographs. Malia couldn’t help but to smile. There was a lot of their debut LP and some of their early work. Who wouldn’t take the chance to get Malia to sign them. There was photos being taken too which made the other’s chuckled a bit because Malia’s nipples were showing and that’s when they all learned she had pierced them too.

“Malia do you want a shirt?” Kira looked over at her.

“Nope. I don’t mind being perky.” Malia chuckled as she looked over the the drummer.

“You are ridiculous.” Kira said with a grin.

“CAN WE HAVE AN ACOUSTIC SET?!” The four lifted their heads when they heard the request.

“Uh...KATE!” Allison looked over at her aunt who was checking something on her phone.

“Derek, get their acoustic gear?” She asked which made the four smile, “And get Malia a hoodie. I don’t want to see her nipples.”

“Killjoy!” Malia chuckled as Derek went towards the bus.

The four moved towards the walkway as Derek came back out with two guitars and a bass. Malia’s hoodie was over his shoulder. Kira found a bucket and picked it up. She hopped on the railing and adjusted herself to sit on it. They each took their instruments and Malia put the hoodie on.

“Fixed at Zero?” Lydia asked.

“Sure.” Allison said.

* * *

“When was the last time we did an acoustic set?” Allison asked as Lydia was reading emails on her laptop.

“Forever ago. So I noticed you finally posted on Twitter about your engagement to Derek. It’s about time. How did your parents react?”

“Angry that I didn’t tell them a while ago because I should have.”

“Well yeah. I mean they are your parents and you’re the only child. I think they would want to know if you’re getting married.”

“I know. But what about you and Malia? You’re getting really close together. Are you dating again?”

Lydia looked at her. “Shut up and it’s none of your concern.” 

“I don’t want you getting hurt. You can’t blame me.”

“Did I say the same thing to you about Derek?”

Allison held up a finger to her. “Stop.”

She leaned into her best friend. “Allison Argent, I’m an adult. I can take care of myself. Beside we are taking it slow. She didn’t want to rush into anything. And I agree. It’s been six years and the relationship we had wasn’t the same as before.”

“I know I just worry about you. You’re my best friend and you’ve been in love with her since we were in middle school. You can’t blame me.” 

Lydia took ahold of Allison’s hand. “I know and that’s why I love you.” She said as Malia and Kira came on the bus.

“Stop it!” Malia complained.

“Come on! You so kiss and tell!” Kira followed her.

“We haven’t kissed Kira.” Lydia said which caused the two to look at them. 

“I thought we weren’t saying anything?” Malia said.

“Kira knows and Allison knows. We just won’t tell anyone else. But Kate needs to know officially.” Lydia said.

“Kate knows. Trust me.” Kira said with a grin.

“I’m done.” Malia shook her head and headed to the back.


	15. American Girls

Kira walked along the skate bowl as Malia and Allison skate in it. Lydia sat stood at the fence signing something as Kate sat on the edge of the bowl besides Derek. To find a open bowl in Tokyo was amazing. Plus they were waiting for Erica to get there. Lydia finished up as her phone went off. She pulled it out and saw it was Erica.

“Hello Miss Reyes. I assumed you arrived?” She asked.

“Of course. Currently I’m in a taxi. Where are you guys at?” Erica asked.

“We’re are Trinity B3. It’s a skate park located in Funado Itabashi.”

“Did two of you punks want to skate?”

“Yep and you’re girlfriend is recording it.” Lydia said. She heard Erica tell the taxi driver where she wanted to go.

“I should be there soon. You guys have it private?”

“Not really. It’s the early in the day and a lot of people are at school. I was signing some autographs.” 

“Okay. I should be there in twenty. I sent my stuff to your hotel so I’ll have my backpack.”

“Got it. I’ll let Kate and Kira know.” Lydia said.

“See you then.” Erica hung up as Lydia walked over to Kate.

“Erica is on her way over. She just landed.” She said.

“Got it. Derek you want to meet her?” The manager asked.

“Sure.” He said.

“Kira! Erica’s here!” Kate called out. Kira looked at her and smiled.

“Really?!”

“Yes. She’s on the way over.” Kate said as Allison fell off her board as the board escaped from under her.

“Fuck.” Allison said which caused them to drop down and Malia to skate over.

“Hun are you okay?” Derek asked as Allison grabbed her elbow.

“Yeah. My elbow hurts. Thank god our show isn’t till tomorrow.” She chuckled as Lydia helped her up. She looked at it and they saw some blood over it.

“We should wrap that up.” Derek said, looking at it.

“It’ fine. I’ve had worst. Should have seen me when I almost scrapped my chin off.” Allison looked at him which caused his eyes to widen.

“What?” He asked.

“Yeah that was nasty. I’ve seen my bone on my knee.” Malia grinned.

“Please don’t remind me.” Kate rubbed her forehead. 

* * *

Erica wrapped her arms around Kira as she worked on the vlog. She brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed on the side of the head. She knew the model missed her and was going to be a bit handsy. And she was find with that. Limits were set for the two of them. It surprise people that Erica stayed in the limits and never made Kira uncomfortable. Kira smiled as she felt her lips.

“Are you going to be like this for the whole week?” Kira asked.

“It’s possible. You’ve been away for almost three months and I have to wait three more before you’re home again.” Erica said as Kira looked at her.

“Well I would say you’re welcome to come with us but the tour bus is cramp with Derek.” Kira said.

“Plus I don’t do well on tour buses. Remember when I came with you guys for that week for Warped Tour?”.

“Yeah. I know. But you’re going to be here for a week.” She moved the laptop aside and pushed Erica down on the bed. 

“I am. I can do some shopping, follow you around, stand off to the side of the stage, and even join you in the shower.” Erica chuckled as Kira laid on top of her.

“I know. And it makes me happy knowing I can fall into your arms after the show.” Kira chuckled.

“I do like that idea.” Erica said.

“Good. So should we order some room service? I want a burger.” Kira jumped up and off the bed. 

“I’m tired. Order me whatever.” Erica lied down on bed as Kira picked up the room phone and dialed a number.

Erica looked over at her as she started to order food in Japanese. It surprise her that Kira took the time to learn to speak both Japanese and Korean in her free time and when she was on tour. Even Allison and Lydia could speak more than one language. Allison could speak French and Lydia knew Latin and Archaic Latin and there was a chance she was learning another one. Kira hung up and sat on the bed. 

“Two burgers coming up with fries.” She said.

“Yum. So what has happened with the bad that wasn’t in the vlogs?” She asked taking her hand.

“Hm, well Allison and Derek finally announced their engagement, Lydia and Malia are dating again, Kate is having a little boy.” Erica sat up.

“What?! I saw Jennifer last week and she didn’t tell me.”

“Because they aren’t telling anyone. We know because Kate was with us when she found out. And don’t tell anyone. They are keeping it kinda of underwraps. They want to raise him in a neutral zone.” Kira said.

“I get it. My mouth is sealed. Anything else?”

Kira had to think. “Oh Malia went to this like anal cleaning museum thing and let them clean her out. It was weird because they even checked her her ass. The shades of red Kate and Lydia were during it was priceless. Malia enjoyed herself during it.” She said with made Erica grinned.

“She would. Sometimes I wonder how you two are best friends. She’s the one who would fight bees and you would be the one hiding in a box from them.”

“Well we are like Hufflepuffs. We’re loyal to each other. Though she’s more like a Slytherin.” Kira said which made Erica chuckled.

“You are such a dork.” Erica leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

“Wait...this is squid?” Allison picked up the seafood and looked at it with a face of disgust.

“Yes. You are the one who asked for a sampler of sushi. That’s included.” Lydia said, pointing to the plate of food. 

“I’m scared of what it taste like.” Allison put it down which prompted Malia to reach over and ate it.

“...Chewy.” She said.

The band, partners, and Kate went out to get dinner. It was a bit fun with the fact Kira was the only one could speak Japanese so she was left ordering for everyone. But translating the menu was hard too. Kira and Erica arched their eyesbrows at Malia as Derek smirked. 

“I didn’t give you permission to eat my food.” Allison said, looking at her.

She watched her put some food on her plate. “There.” 

“That’s not what I meant.” Allison said.

“Fair trade. Deal with it and it’s not squid.” Malia said as she ate.

“Just eat it.” Derek kissed Allison on the head.

“If you two get disgusting, I need more Sake.” Kate said.

“Do we want to get drunk the night before a show?” Kira asked.

“Yeah. I don’t like doing that.” Kate piked up her water and took a sip.

“Am I the only one who’s going to want a burger after this because I’m not a huge seafood person?” Erica asked.

“I’ll want a burger just to have more food.” Malia said as she kept eating.

“I’m still surprise you can pack away a five course meal three times a day and gain no weight.” Lydia smiled at her.

“Luck?” She said.

Erica smiled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box. Malia looked over and noticed it. She gave Erica a look which she returned with a shut up type look. The gutiarist leaned over to the model.

“I thought you were going to wait.” She whispered. 

“I feel it’s better now.” Erica said.

“Okay…” Malia leaned back as Erica looked at Kira. 

“Hey Kira?”

“Yeah?” Kira turned to look at her and saw her hold up the box with a silver band ring with a amyehsty stone in it, “Are you?” Kira looked at the others who’s jaws were dropped or they were smiling.

“Yeah. I was going to wait to ask at your hometown show but I like the idea that you’re other family is here. So wanna marry me?” Erica grinned as Kira teared up. She covered her mouth and nodded her head. 

“Yes.” She said.

Erica took the ring out and Kira’s hand. She slide the finger on and Kira grabbed her by the face to kiss her. The girls cheered as Derek clapped for them.

“Finally!” Kate said with a smile.

“Let’s get more Sake!” Malia held up her hand, trying to flag down someone. 

Lydia reached over and pulled her hand down. “No.”

“Come on they got engaged.” Malia looked at her. 

“You will get plastered and won’t want to perform tomorrow. No.” Lydia said firmly.

“Killjoy.” Malia grumbled.

“Let’s get Mochii instead. I think I saw a stall that makes some fresh.” Kira held onto Erica as she wiped her eyes.

“There we go. A non-drunk method to celebrate.” Kate said.

“Fine.” Malia said.

  
  



	16. The Taste of Ink

It was their final show in Tokyo and Lydia noticed Allison wasn’t together during the show. She often put her hand near her mouth like she was trying not to puke. SHe had been like this all day and yesterday too. She looked over at Kira and Malia who might have noticed it too. Lydia walked over to her after the song ended.

“Hey you okay?” She asked, away from the microphone. She noticed the sweat was a bit more on her then normal.

Allison shook her head no. “I think I got food poisoning.” She said as Malia came over.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“Food poisoning. Want one of us to take over vocals and you go off stage to rest?” Lydia asked.

“I shouldn’t.” Allison looked at the two.

“It’s better than puking your guts out on stage. Go. Everyone would understand.” Malia said with a nod.

Allison nodded and unplugged her guitar and headed off stage. They heard the crowd start to murmur. Malia gave Lydia a look before she went over to Kira to tell her what’s going on. Lydia looked over and saw Kate giving them and look before she helped Allison off stage. She went up to her microphone.

“Hey, so Allison apparently got food poisoning. She’s not used to eat fish and sushi. So don’t worry. We will still finish the show! Malia will be taking over vocals.” Malia’s head jerked over at Lydia and she ran over, putting her hand over the mic.

“What the fuck Lydia? I don’t know all the lyrics to your songs that well.” She said.

“Bullshit Malia. You learn every note to the song for every part. You can sing them. Next song is Misery Business. You know it. You wrote it before you left.”

“Which I never got paid for.” Kira got up and came over to them.

“What the fuck guys?” Kira asked.

“She won’t sing Misery Business because she was never paid for it.” Lydia said.

“Really? Malia pick a song because they are going to get angry.” Kira said.

Malia looked back and forth between them. “...Bad Reputation.”

“Our cover of it?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah. Why not?” Malia said.

Kira smiled. “Let’s do it.” 

“Okay.” Lydia said which cause Malia to remove her hand.

She went back to her spot and fixed her microphone. “So I have a question for all of you, who here likes Joan Jett?” They heard the crowd cheer, “Good. You’re going to hear some.” Malia signal to the other two and instantly they all started to play.

Malia smirked and got close to the microphone.

_ I don’t give a damn ‘bout my reputation _

_ You’re living in the past it’s a new generation _

_ A girl can do what she wants to do and that’s what I’m going to do _

_ An’ I don’t give a damn ‘bout my bad reputation _

* * *

When the show was over, Malia had the biggest smile on her face. The rush of performing while singing the show felt different. She felt a hand move around her waist and saw Lydia standing beside her. She put her head against her.

“You were amazing performing tonight.” She said with a smile.

“It was different.” Malia said.

“Taking over vocals and playing guitar?”

“Yeah. I liked it.” She looked at her with a smile which caused Lydia to smile.

“Good.” Lydia said as they came on the bus.

The three of them came on the bus and saw Derek, Allison, and Kate on the buss. They looked like the worst had happened which made them worry. Lydia broke away and walked over to Allison and took a seat beside her.

“What happen?” Malia asked.

“...It wasn’t food poisoning…” Allison said.

“What?” Malia asked.

“The symptoms didn’t match up. So I made her take a pregnancy test. Came back positive. This is what happens when your fiancee comes with you on tour. I told you this could happen when you two hooked up.” Kate crossed her arms. 

Lydia’s eyes widen and she looked at Allison. “You’re pregnant?”

The singer nodded her head. “Yeah. We don’t know how far along and we have like three months left of this tour. But we were talking though and since we’re going to Seoul next, Derek and I want to find a priest who can marry us. We have been pushing the wedding off for a while and why not do it now? My dad is going to fly out and meet us while my mom stays with Jennifer who is close to giving birth.”

“You’re dad wants to walk you down. I assume we’ll video in your mom and Jennifer?” Lydia asked.

“That’s the plan. You might want to see if Erica wants to stay for it which where is she?” Allison looked around for the model.

“She’s at the hotel. Migraine which thankfully it isn’t a seizure.” Kira took a seat on the bus.

“Oh yeah, how did your parents take your engagement?” Allison asked.

“Happy because it finally has happen.” Kira said.

“Good!” Allison smirked.

“Okay boy and girls. Let’s get back to the hotel and get ready to fly out tomorrow and get these two kids married.” Kate patted her shoulder.

“She’s going to need to find a dress Kate.” Derek said.

“They can go find one when we land. Come on.” Kate said as she pulled out her phone.

* * *

“Will you stand still?” Lydia asked as she fixed Allison’s hair, though it was difficult with the fact she had shaved the side down.

“Lydia you can’t do anything. Stop.” Then Allison regretted saying that as Lydia had this look on her face like she was about to murder her, “I’m sorry.”

“Allison I planned your wedding in a day that’s perfect and small for us. Let me do this.” Lydia said.

Allison stood there in defeat while Lydia sat her down as she worked with her hair. “So how’s Malia handling all of this?”

“What do you mean?” Lydia asked as she started a braid around the shaved down part.

“Wasn’t she going to ask you to marry her before she left?” Allison felt Lydia stopped.

“I’m not sure about that. But I did have to fight with her to wear something that wasn’t dirty or filled with holes. So she’s wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. Best I could do without taking her shopping which would have taken a day.” Lydia started back up on the braid.

“Well this is a casual wedding. Derek’s just wearing a button up and khakis. Same with my dad.” Allison said.

“And the rest of us are wearing dresses.” Lydia said as she finished up. She was always quick when it came to hair. She left a braid around the shaved part of her head.

“Thank you Lydia.”

“You welcome. Come on. We have a couple of hours before the show and we chose to get you married.” Lydia patted her on the shoulder and started to head out.

Allison sighed and stood up to follow her. Lydia waited for her before she wrapped her arm around her’s which made the two smiled. The hotel they were staying at for the night had a room they could get married in. It gave them an amazing view of the city. The two came outside the room and saw Chris standing there holding a small bouquet of flowers. He gave Allison a smile and hugged her.

“I wish you guys were doing this at home.” He said as he kissed her on the head.

“I know but chances are we would keep pushing it off.” Allison smiled and then notice the flowers, “Where these come from?”

Chris gave them to her. “Malia picked them up thinking you might want some flowers.”

“Oh wow. Did not see that coming.” Allison said which made Lydia smiled.

“That’s so thoughtful of her. Well I guess I’m going to go inside.” Lydia kissed her on the cheek before she went into the room. 

Allison smiled as she took her dad’s arm. They heard the music start which was the sign for them to start walking. Chris opened the door and they started to walk down the aisle. Kate, Kira, and Erica were all wearing simple dresses. Malia was dressed in her punk clothes and Derek was dressed in a black button up and khakis with formal black shoes on. He had the top buttons undone and had a rose pinned to it. When the two saw each other, they couldn’t help but to smile at each other. 

Kate had a tablet propped up with her mother and Jennifer on the end watching. Chris brought her to him and kissed her on the head before he let her go. He took a seat beside Kate and held the tablet. The pastor smiled and looked at the two.

“I was kindly asked to not give the speech about marriage because you are on a tight schedule. Now who is giving away the bride?” The pastor asked.

Chris stood up. “Her mother and I are.” He said before he sat down.

“Thank you. I shall go ahead and skip to the vows. “Celestine Allison Argent,” They heard Malia snicker which always happen with her name, “Do you take Derek Stephen Hale as your lawful wedded husband, to live together in the estate of harmony? Will you honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?” He asked.

“I do.” Allison said.

“Derek Stephen Hale, do you take Celestine Allison Argent as your lawful wedded wife, to live together in the estate of harmony? Will you honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and health; forsaking all others, be true as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” Derek smiled which caused Allison to smile. 

“Very well. Who has the rings?” The pastor asked. Kira got up and handed them the rings.

“Thanks Kira.” Allison smiled. 

The pastor looked at them. “I would talk about how the ring represents marriage and it’s a unending circle. But like I said you are pressed on time. If both of you would slide the rings one.” He said.

Derek reached over and took ahold of Allison’s hand and slide the finger on. She smiled as she took his hand and did the same. They both turned to the pastor.

“I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.” He said.

Derek didn’t waste any time and pulled Allison to him and kissed her. Allison smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as the others stood up and clapped for them. The broke the kiss and smiled as they rested their foreheads on each other.


	17. Sweetness

“Come on let us see!” Kira said to Kate. 

When they landed in Australia, they got word Jennifer was going into labor so she flew out to be there. Derek was left in charge of the band while she was gone. It would be a week before she came back. Kate smiled as Jennifer handed her their son. The four girls smiled as they saw the newborn, wrapped up in the blanket. Kate smiled as Jennifer moved on her side in the hospital bed. 

“What’s his name?” Lydia asked.

“Alexander Justin Argent.” Kate smiled.

“Prefect name.” Allison said.

“I know and you need to start thinking about names yourself missy.” Kate grinned at her niece.

“We don’t even know gender. Plus we found a doctor who will do a check up for me here. Derek had been searching and found someone to do one last minute. We explained we’re on tour and he said he’ll see us.” Allison said.

“And I’m going with her and Derek.” Lydia said.

“And we’re staying here to get the stage set-up.” Malia said, giving her a thumbs up.

“Look at you guys surviving without me. I’m impressed.” Kate said as she kissed her son on the head.

“We’ve been doing this forever. It’s all second hand to us. Well Malia has to relearn all of this but still.” Kira smiled.

“I still remember what to do.” The guitarist playfully pushed the drummer causing them to laugh.

“I know. I am happy to-” Alexander started to cry which caused Jennifer to reach out for him.

“I think he’s hungry.” She said as Kate handed him over.

“Want some privacy?” She asked.

“If you don’t mind.” Kate picked up the laptop and left the room.

They all watched Kate make her way through the hospital and into an empty room. She took a seat and pulled out a set to a headphones. She put them in and settled into the chair.

“Okay. Might be a few minutes. So I do need to talk to you four about the future of the band since there is alot of factors in play because the tour has two months left. So we’ll start with Malia.” They all looked at her who was arching her eyebrow.

“What?” She asked.

“What are you going to do after the tour is over?” Kira asked.

Malia looked at her best friend then notice Lydia’s. Oh they were hoping she would say that she was rejoining the band. “Um...so...I’m not coming back to the band...I’ve outgrown Anchors Away so I’m starting a new band with Scott that’s going to be more hard rock and metal sounding.” She looked down at her hands.

“Really? You’re not coming back?” Kira sounded disappointed.

“No. I’ve enjoyed the tour and being back with you guys. But this isn’t my genre anymore.” Malia bit her bottom lip.

“Oh.” Kira lowered her head.

“Well with me and Derek going to have a child, the band will have to be on hiatus for a bit. Plus Kate also having her son too. We are going to need time to raise our kids.” Allison said.

“That is true. I might be able to finish my Masters.” Lydia said.

“And you have to plan your wedding with Erica, Kira.” Malia looked at her.

“Oh yeah. But I want you back with us.” Kira grabbed Malia’s hands and held them.

“I know but you know often we would clash with our writing and the bad history with the record company. If I’m going to get back into music, I want to start my own band. I liked signing that night when Allison went off to puke.” Malia looked at them.

“That can happen. Malia do you want to go back to the company or are you going to do a DIY?” Kate asked.

“Well right now it’s me, Scott, and a friend of his name Liam to play Rhythm. Scott plays drums. If we want to be indie or not, it’s going to depend who can be our bassist.” Malia said.

“Okay. Let me know and I can help you out with any connection I have.” Kate said.

“Thanks.” Malia smiled.

“Your welcome. So, Malia has a new band, Allison wants to be a mother, Kira has her wedding, and Lydia you want to finish your Masters? When did you get a Bachelor's?” Kate looked at the readhead.

“I did it online. When Malia left, I enrolled online and got one in mathematics.” Lydia said.

“Got it. Allison, how long do you think you want off?” Kate asked.

“Three or four years. When they go to school I shoud be fine.” Allison said.

“Can’t argue with you there.” Kate said.

“So after the tour, Anchors Away will be going on hiatus. I will go see Deucalion in the morning and let him know what the plan is.” Kate said.

“Sounds good.” Allison said.

* * *

Allison lied on the couch in the dressing room looking at the sonogram. She was twelve weeks pregnant. She didn’t experience morning sickness which wasn’t unheard of. Plus the stress of touring sometimes caused her not to have a period. It just amazed her how she had no clue how she didn’t know. The door open and Malia came in.

“Hey, just coming to find you for sound check.” She said.

“I’ll be there in a few-how long have you been thinking about not coming back?” Allison put the picture down and looked at her.

Malia closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. “Since I came back for the tour. I knew this band wasn’t part of me anymore. I miss the music and performing but I’m not Anchors Away anymore.” 

“Not because of the history?”

“No. I spent six years doing my own thing.”

“I get it. Can I confess something?” Allison sat up which caused Malia to close the door.

“What?”

“Part of me wants to leave the band too. I want to raise a family and I know touring will take me away from my kids. But I know how much I’ll miss this so I have no idea what I’ll do.”

“You could produce music or write.” 

“It’s not the same. It might depend what happens when the hiatus is up.”

“Yeah. Could be when that happens, Erica and Kira might have a kid. But come on, we got a show to do.” Malia gave her a smile. Allison stood up sliding the picture into her back pocket.

“By the way, have you and Lydia even kiss yet?”

“Shut up.”

* * *

Kira pointed to the Sonogram as Allison smiled. “We’re getting a new member to Anchors Away guys.” Allison said which caused the crowd to cheer.

“Can we use a photo of them as a baby for the next album?” Lydia asked.

“Ask the father. Kira go back to your set.” Allison said as Derek came on stage to take the sonogram and the crowd went crazy seeing him. They saw him blush as Malia took a sip of her water.

“MORE BLUSH!!” She yelled which caused Derek to smile and head off stage.

She looked over at Lydia who was grinning. Allison and Derek were starting a family, Erica and Kira were getting married, but the two of them? They haven’t planned anything. They haven’t even kissed. Malia got into position for the next song and it started. But she kept her eyes on Lydia.

 

_ Can't count the years on one hand _

_ That we've been together _

_ I need the other one to hold you _

_ Make you feel, make you feel better _

 

_ It's not a walk in the park _

_ To love each other _

_ But when our fingers interlock, _

_ Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it _

_ 'Cause after all this time I'm still into you _

 

_ I should be over all the butterflies _

_ But I'm into you- _

 

Malia took off her guitar and tossed it to the stage, causing the others to stop to turn to her. But she headed to Lydia and grabbed her, pressing her lips against Lydia’s. The crowd went nuts as Lydia wrapped her arms around the guitarist. Kira grabbed the mic by her drum set.

“FUCKEN FINALLY!!”


	18. The Afterglow

Allison, Derek, and Kira looked over on the beach as Malia and Lydia made out on their towels. Since they kissed in Australia, they haddn’t come up for air unless it was to perform or do a interview. Which even for Allison and Derek was too much. It was like how they were when they started to date when they were teenagers. 

“Did they have gills or something again?” Allison asked.

“I don’t think they ever lost them.” Kira said.

“Were they this bad?” Derek asked.

“Worst. They wrote songs about the other trying to get their attention. Punks Don’t Dance, Distracted, and Crushcrushcrush. Crushcrushcrush was finally the song Malia wrote that got them to start dating. It was ridiculous.” Allison said.

“I think it was adorable they wrote songs to each other.” Kira said.

“It was the first time. Then it got annoying to the point we had to tell them to date remember?” Allison looked over at her.

“True.”

“Damn look at them go.” The three turned and saw Kate there in a bikini top and a wrap around her waist.

“Kate!” Allison got up and hugged her aunt.

“When did you get back?” Kira asked getting up to give her a hug.

“A couple of hours ago. I was told you guys came to the beach but all I see is Malia and Lydia sucking the life out of each other.” Kate joked. 

“They have been like that since Austrlia. I’m sure you saw the video. It went viral and trending on Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr.” Derek said.

“Oh yeah I know. Jennifer went ape-shit when she saw it. You have no idea how much of team Malydia she is.” Kate said as Allison and her sat down on the beach. 

“Wait your wife wanted those two back together?” Derek asked.

“Oh yeah. She thought it was the most natural relationship she has ever saw beside me and her. They’ve been a couple since they were fourteen up till twenty-three speaking of which, I found a unreleased song you guys recorded before Malia left. I think you guys should release it as part of the anniversary of the band and before you go on hiatus.” Kate said.

“Did Malia write it?” Kira asked.

“I think so.” Kate answered.

“Then ask her first because she somewhat bitched about not getting paid for Misery Business.” Allison said.

Kate nodded her head. “HEY LOVEBIRDS!” She yelled which caused the two to stop and looked over at her.

“When did you come back?” Lydia asked.

“Today. Get your asses over here.” Kate said.

“Why?” Malia asked.

“I want to talk to you.” Kate said and they could hear Malia groan and get up and started to walk over with Lydia behind her.

“What?” Malia asked.

“I found a song you guys recorded before you left. Stalemate. I think you guys should release it.” Kate said.

“I remember recording that song. Malia had a amazing solo in it. It was the last song you recorded with us.” Lydia said.

“Oh yeah.” Malia crossed her arms.

“...Are we doing a live album or a best of?” Kira asked.

“A live one when we get to Beacon Hills. Why?” Derek asked and then it hit Lydia.

“Cigarettes and Valentines.” She said and it hit the others.

“Make the only recording a live recording.” Allison started to smile. 

“Let’s do it.” Malia said.

“So you want to perform at the finale show for everyone and put it on the live album?” Kate asked.

“Yeah.” All four girls said at once.

Kate grinned. “I’ll tell Deucalion so he’s aware. And I will make sure that Malia will get paid for it and get commission on the album.” She said.

“Thank you.” Malia said.

  
  



	19. Awful Things

They did not expect the welcome they got when they arrived in Beacon Hills. Fans surrounding the airport, holding up various signs they made the band. It was nice. To see that they were still loved. They noticed some of their old classmates in the crowd which made them snicker alittle. But what they wanted to do being home was seeing their families. 

Lydia and Kira’s were still living in Beacon Hills and so was most of Derek’s family. So when they all landed, Allison, Malia, and Derek went to the Hale household. This allowed Malia to meet more of her biological family. Lydia told her to text her when she was done with meeting her family. Everyone had plans for their first day back home.

Lydia sat in her mother’s office as she looked around. She knew when everyone would be in class so moving her way around would be easy. No kids to freak out that Lydia Martin was in the building. She was on her phone, checking her emails while she waited. She didn’t move when she heard the door open.

“When they told me a celebrity was in my office I didn’t believe them.” Natalie said as she closed the door behind her.

“I’m not any celebrity. I’m your daughter who happens to be one.” Lydia put down the phone as her mother walked to her desk.

“I am aware of that. Did you guys just land?” Natalie took a seat.

“Yep and I wanted to come see you. Now can you take half a day to get lunch with your daughter?” Lydia rested her chin in her palm.

“I’m the principal. I can’t do that. Why didn’t you text me you landed?”

“Because I headed straight over here.” Lydia smirked. 

Natalie smirked. “So how are you and Malia doing? I pay attention.”

‘We’re dating again and things are going well. We might be going on hiatus after the tour. It will be a nice little break.” Lydia titled her head.

“Really? What caused this choice?”

“Well Allison is having a child and Kira is engaged. That right there is most of the band going to be busy.” Lydia shrugged.

“So Malia isn’t staying?”

Lydia sighed. “No. She’s not. But anyways, shall we get something to eat still?” Lydia asked.

Malia sat outside the house. Derek and Allison brought her along to meet the rest of the Hale family. But it wasn’t her scene. The Hales were a huge family. And the only person she knew were Allison and Derek. Peter and Cora were still in LA. She pulled out her phone to see if Lydia texted her but nothing. She must still at lunch with her mother.

Next thing she knew was Allison taking a seat beside her. “Not into this at all?” She asked.

“Nope. Even Peter could tell I wasn’t a family reunion person. Just ease me into all of this.” Malia said.

“Yeah I get it. Imagine how I felt when I met you family for the first time. Cora was making the jokes right off the bat.” Allison crossed her legs.

“That’s how she is.” Malia said.

Allison nodded. “...So is this officially a truce between us? We’re family now.” 

“We’ve been family since I was sixteen. Your aunt adopted me so we could tour.” Malia said.

Allison looked at her, blinking slowly. “...what?”

“Yeah. We didn’t tell anyone because we didn’t want to make it a big deal of it. But you did  married into mine by choice.” Malia smirked.

“Oh my god.” Allison put her hand on her forehead. 

“Yep.” Malia smirked.

* * *

The four girls smiled as they were on the stage. All covered in sweat, heading near the end of the set. They were happy to be back on Beacon Hills. Because there wasn’t a true venue for them to perform in, the high school turned the auditorium into a show venue. And it was perfect for them since it was the first place they had a show. It was a battle of the bands and they got runner-up. Lydia and Malia stood on their platform boxes, both dress in skinny jeans and Malia’s band tee’s, Malia had on a 7 Seconds shirt while Lydia wore her The Cure shirt. Allison stood behind the mic with an oversized shirt that had to belong to Derek. They say earlier she was starting to have a bump. And she wasn’t ready to show people it. It made her pants a bit tighter which told her she needed to shop when they got back. Then Kira was in the back, her hair pulled up and wearing a tank with shorts.

Allison ran a hand through her hair. “How ya doing Beacon Hills?!” She called out as the crowd cheered. “That’s what we like to here! Now we’re recording this live! We wanted our hometown for this! Our 15th Anniversary tour!” She took the mic off the stand as they cheered more. “Now we got a surprise for you. Do you guys want it!?” She yelled.

The crowd cheer and Malia got off her box. She took the mic. “That’s fucken patheic. DO YOU WANT THE SURPRISE!” She yelled which caused the crowd to scream louder. 

Allison took the mic back causing Malia to go back to her box.. “That’s more like it! Now we found in the archives of what was becoming the second album a recorded song. And you guys will be the first and only person to hear it till this album comes out. It’s called Stalemate.” She moved back to her mic as Kira started on the cymbals. Once they all joined in, Malia jumped off the box causing Lydia and Kira to grinned. Allison grinned as she came on the mic.

_ I'm sitting on the couch, this is normal now _ _   
_ _ My life's in stalemate _ _   
_ __ I'm looking all around I'm just deafened by the sound of my inner demons, they're never sleeping

_ You look at me like I used to _ _   
_ _ Young, filled with so much potential _ _   
_ _   
_ _ No one ever told me, that 23 would be so lonely _ _   
_ _ All my friends are off pursuing their dreams and they forgot about me _ _   
_ _ I worked too hard too early _ _   
_ _ Finished everything in a hurry _ _   
_ _ And now I've come to reach a stalemate, stalemate _ _   
_ _   
_ __ I'm punching bedroom walls now

_ I'm pulling out my hair _ _   
_ _ I'm trying to forget you but you're everywhere _ _   
_ _ You look at me like I used to _ _   
_ _ Smart, bound to be successful _ _   
_ _ I can't see, I can't see it now _ _   
_ _   
_ _ No one ever told me, that 23 would be so lonely _ _   
_ _ All my friends are off pursuing their dreams and they forgot about me _ _   
_ _ I worked too hard too early _ _   
_ _ Finished everything in a hurry _ _   
_ __ And now I've come to reach a stalemate, stalemate

When it came time, Malia got on her knees as she started on her solo. This song was the last one she wrote. So fuck it she was going to make a scene with it. She was going to make this something for everyone to talk about. It showed off her skills as a guitar player. The other three couldn’t take their eyes off of her as she played. When she got up, it told Allison to get back to singing.

_   
_ _ No one ever told me, 23 would be so lonely _ _   
_ _ All my friends are off pursuing their dreams and they forgot about me _ _   
_ _ I worked too hard too early _ _   
_ _ Finished everything in a hurry _ _   
_ __ And now I've come to reach a stalemate, stalemate

* * *

Lydia held Malia’s face in her hands as she kissed her. Malia couldn’t help but to smile. The other two sat and watched as Kate and Derek made their way into the classroom that was their dressing room for the night. Lydia stopped kissing her and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on her chest.

“That was a fantastic show guys. Perfect finale to the tour and for Malia’s return. Trust me if you hadn’t made up your mind and work on your new band, I will be begging you to stay.” Kate said.

“I know. They’ve tried trust me.” Malia wrapped her arms around Lydia.

“How did the recording go?” Allison asked as Derek made his way over to her.

“Perfect. It’s going to be good.” Derek kissed her on the head.

“Great. It’ll be the perfect hiatus gift for everyone. It was a great show. I’m going to miss this.” Kira pulled her knees up to her chest.

“We all will.” Allison said.

“Um...not me.” Lydia said which caused them all to look at her. “I’m going to be Malia’s bassist.” She said.

“Really?” Allison asked.

“Yeah. It allows us to spend more time together. Plus where I’ve been in the business longer and have the contacts to help her new band. As well we’re making our own label that will be a branch off of ours.” Lydia said.

“What are you calling it?” Kira asked with a smile.

“Blue Eye Beta Records. Which Deucalion has said it’s okay that if Anchors Aways wants to move to it because it’s still part but our own deal.” Malia said.

Allison smirked. “That would be cool. It will give us freedom. Can we sign bands to us?” She asked.

“As long as Deucalion is fine with the band.” Lydia ssid.

“Look at you guys. You’ve really grown up and starting your own label. I didn’t think this could happen when you four told me you wanted to start a band. Shit.” Kate said.

“Fifteen years ago we were little punks. Well wannabe punks.” Allison said.

“Yep. Well this is the last show for a while guys. Enjoy your rest.” Kate smiled.


	20. Give Into Me

“Derek! Have you seen Peyton’s bear?” Allison hurried around the house looking for it while holding her son in her arms.

The young toddler had a head full of messy black hair. His eyes were a bright blue like his father’s. He wore a black shirt that had a custom from Malia on it of a skull with a spike mohawk and flowers around it with a pair of jeans. He looked around as Allison moved around the house. But he smiled and giggled when Derek came out holding a pink teddy bear.

“He was on our bed.” Derek smiled as he brought it to Peyton. The boy smiled and took ahold of him which caused Allison to smile.

“Thank you.” She gave Derek a kiss.

“Your welcome. When are your parents going to be here?” He smiled.

“They should be here in a few. Then we head to the bar.” She said as she looked at Peyton. 

The child smiled which caused Allison to grin. She gave him a kiss as there was a knock at the door. Derek smirked and went to open it. Before he could, Victoria came through the door holding up her key.

“Mom, really?” Allison asked.

“You gave me a key so I’m going to use it.” She smiled when she saw her grandson, “There’s my little boy.” She said as Allison gave her son over.

“It’s grandma!” Allison said with a smile which cause Peyton to smile, “Where’s dad?” She asked.

“He wasn’t feeling well so it’s just going to be the two of us.” Victoria smiled.

“Okay. You know the deal.” Allison said as Derek picked up their jackets.

“Yep. I’ll call if something happens. Go enjoy the show.” She said.

“Thank you mom.”

 

Derek and Allison walked around the venue looking for the others. It was the first show of Malia and Lydia’s new bands mini-tour. They took the hard rock route and named their band When the Songbird Sings. It was different but they didn’t question it. But tonight, they all said they would support them. It didn’t take them long to find the others in a VIP section. Allison smiled when she saw her aunt.

“Hey!” She said giving her a hug.

“Hey supermodel!” Kate returns the hug before Jennifer got one in.

“Hey there. How’s Peyton?” Jennifer asked.

“He’s with his grandmother. How about Alex?” She asked.

“Good. He’s with Kali. It’s amazing how well she is with kids.” Jennifer said.

“Yeah. Where’s Kira and Erica?” Allison asked.

“Getting beer!” Kate smiled.

“A beer sounds great.” Derek smiled as they took seats.

“I know right? I often feel like I need a beer at the end of the day. And you guys are in the terrible twos.” Kate smirked.

“Thankfully, Peyton is an angel. We lucked out.” Derek smiled.

“Fuck you.” Kate smirked as they saw Erica and Kira coming over with bottles in their hands.

Kira smiled when she saw Allison. “Hey! Look at you out of the house!” She said as she handed her a bottle.

“I get out of the house. I like being a stay at home mom for just a little bit longer.” Allison smiled.

Kira took a seat beside her. “I know you do. But we are talking about going in to start writing soon so enjoy being a mom a little bit longer.”

“Speaking of motherhood, what about you two? Are you going to join the mother club?” Kate looked at the two.

Erica smiled. “We’re looking into adoption actually. It’s going to be awhile though. So when are they going to take the stage?” She looked over at the stage where some local band was playing.

Allison pulled out her phone and checked it. “Lydia said they are going on at nine.” She said.

“How excited have they seem about tonight?” Kira looked at her.

“Well Malia doesn’t talk about that type of stuff but Lydia did. She was excited.” Allison said. 

“Well the two of them are a couple again and working together. Lydia is probably over the moon.” Kate said.

“Yeah.” Kira nodded as the band finish and the lights went down.

The six of them smiled and started to cheer. They knew the deal. Lights went down so the equipment can be swapped out for the band. After a couple of seconds they could see them coming onto the stage. They could pick out Malia and Lydia’s figures with ease and saw Lydia placing her hand on Malia’s arm. That was something they always did before they would perform. After a second, Malia went to the mic and they could see her run her hand through her hair before the music started. Then the lights came on when Malia started to sing.

 

_ I've got something you crave _ _   
_ _ Take my hand as we fade into the day _ _   
_ _ Let me use your body _ _   
_ _ Gonna make it mine _ _   
_ _ Be the only thing you seal inside _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I was made to set you free _ _   
_ _ A dose of me is all you need _ _   
_ _ I wanna save you _ _   
_ _ I'm coursing through your veins _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ I wanna take you _ _   
_ _ To let me slip away _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They've got nothing on me _ _   
_ _ I hold the key to your fucked up fantasies _ _   
_ _ Tell me all your secrets _ _   
_ _ Tell me all your lies _ _   
_ _ Let me see inside your dirty mind _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I was made to set you free _ _   
_ _ A dose of me is all you need _ _   
_ _ I wanna save you _ _   
_ _ I'm coursing through your veins _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ I wanna take you _ _   
_ _ To let me slip away _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I can lift you _ _   
_ _ Turn you inside out _ _   
_ _ I can fix you _ _   
_ _ While I break you down _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I've got something you crave _ _   
_ _ I wanna save you _ _   
_ _ I'm coursing through your veins _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ I wanna take you _ _   
_ _ To let me slip away _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ _ Yeah _ _   
_ _ Give in to me _ _   
_ __ Give in to me

* * *

Malia and Lydia lied on the couch as they made out. The two of them had a huge smirk on each of their faces. What they felt finishing their show, performing material they wrote together, it was amazing. The second they came backstage, Malia pulled Lydia on the couch and started to kiss her.

“You know they will be back here any minute.” Lydia had to pull back from her for a second.

“So?”

“You want them to come in on us?” Lydia pulled back and smiled.

“So I look like I care?” Malia pulled her back and kissed her.

Lydia laughed as she kissed her. They stayed in this bliss for a couple of more minutes before they heard a knock on the door. They smiled as Lydia got off of Malia, taking a seat beside her. They smiled when they saw Kira come through the door and running over to them. 

“That was so awesome guys!” She said giving them both a hug.

“Thanks.” Malia said as she hugged her back.

Next thing they knew, Allison got on top of Kira which cause the four of them to laugh. They could hear a click which they assume Erica or Kate took a photo. Which meant in the next couple of minutes it would be online and blowing up. The two girls got off the couple and took seats on the other ends of the couch.

“Okay Malia, I seriously think you made the right call with the sound. It’s you.” Kate said with a smile.

“Thanks. I like doing the hard rock sound and tattooing. It goes hand in hand.” Malia said with a smile.

“It does. But Lydia, you looking forward to new Anchor’s Away music in the future?” Allison said.

Lydia smiled. “I look forward to it. Especially because I got someone to agree to come write for us.” She looked at Malia who started to grin.

Kira had a giant smile appear on her face. “Really?! Malia, you’re going to write for us?!”

“Yes. I already talked it over with the proper channels. But now, I want a drink. Can we get drink?” Malia said.

“More beer!” Kate clapped her hands.

“Yes!” Malia jumped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Give Into Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFIOyNN5ZfQ)
> 
> Here you guys go!


End file.
